Missed Conversations
by prangel
Summary: A series of one-shots where I highlight specific episodes and write out a scene where Nathan and Haley have conversations with certain characters that I would have liked to have seen.
1. Start Spreading The News

_**Okay, so I've been re-watching One Tree Hill a lot over the last couple of months. I just really miss getting a regular fix of my Naley so I tend to binge watch episodes any chance I can get. One of the things that I have been noting as I watch the seasons are certain conversations and things that I wish would have been addressed on screen between the characters. So as I've watched I've been writing them down and decided to write what I would have liked to have seen. There's no particular order. I try to stick to canon and fit these them in the time frames of the episodes as best I can, but as we all know keeping up with the OTH timeline can be tricky sometimes. I'll be writing these as they come to mind so they tend to be quick and short. Also, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Keep in mind I'm only focusing on Nathan and Haley be it scenes of them together or separately with other people. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Title<span>:** **Start Spreading The News**

**Season: 4 **

**Episode: After the episode _I Love You but I've Chosen Darkness_**

**Summary: ****Haley and Nathan call her parents to announce her pregnancy.**

It had been a couple days since the press conference. Nathan and Haley relaxed in their apartment dealing with the shock of impending parenthood. After Nathan returned home from the press conference the couple made love and as they lay together afterwards, discussed how Haley had come to know about being pregnant and how they would handle it. The next day the two of them sat comfortably on their living room couch after watching one of Haley's favorite movies. Haley nervously bit her lower lip as she listened to Nathan's suggestion.

"They're going to find out sooner or later Haley."

"Yeah, but does it really have to be now? Can't we just wait a while?"

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know. When they visit us next?"

"The baby will probably be born by then. I can't imagine that going over well. 'Hey, it's been awhile. We missed you. By the way you have a grandchild now.' We shouldn't put it off. Especially when all of Tree Hill knows about it by now."

"Ugh. I'm not ready."

"Hales, since when are you okay with procrastinating?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm not. I just know they're not going to be happy with me. I'm supposed to be their responsible child. Now here I am married and pregnant all before my High School graduation."

"At least we can take comfort in the fact that you got pregnant while married." Nathan tried to comfort her. "No out-of-wedlock babies here."

"That does not help. Did you know they actually talked to me about this? They told me while they were okay with letting us get married they didn't want to hear about babies until after college. Now I get to disappoint them."

"Yeah, your Dad warned me about that too." Nathan shuddered remembering Jimmy's stern look after the reception Lucas threw for them. He had mentioned it in comical manner before in front of Lydia and Deb, but once they were going to say goodnight he pulled him aside and told him how serious he was about them waiting. Not that they were in any hurry to have babies in the first place. "Hales, look things happen. It's not like we planned this. They'll understand. These are your parents we're talking about. When have they ever not been supportive of you?"

"Never." Haley pouted.

"And don't you think I should be the one less likely to want to tell them? I'm the one that got you pregnant. I'm sure your dad is going to want to castrate me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's just get it over with. Better us calling and telling them than someone else spilling the beans. I mean your mom and Marion still speak regularly, right? I doubt you want her to be the one to tell them."

"Oh god no! Give me the phone!"

Nathan leaned forward to grab the cordless phone off of the coffee table and handed it to Haley. As she dialed her parents' number, Nathan placed her legs over his lap and gently massaged her calves. He knew she was nervous. He was as well, but he knew putting off telling her parents would do more harm than good. He had faith that while they wouldn't be happy, they would understand that unexpected things happen. It's crazy to think that just a couple months ago they had fought over birth control and how they didn't want to worry about an unplanned pregnancy and it happens anyway. God sure has a good sense of humor.

Nathan looked at his wife and smiled at her reassuringly as she waited anxiously for her parents to answer the phone. Haley's eyes suddenly got wide and Nathan knew instantly someone had picked up the phone on the James' end.

"Hidey Ho!"

"Mom?"

"Oh Haley Bob is so good to hear you! How's my baby girl!"

"I'm doing well. How are you and dad?"

"Oh we're doing great. We're making our way to St. Louis. Connor got himself a new girlfriend so we thought it was a good time to drop by and meet her."

"Connor has a new girlfriend? What happened to Alicia?"

"They broke up about 2 months ago. She wanted more of a commitment and he wasn't ready for that apparently. At least that's what he says. When was the last time you talked to your brother?"

"I don't know, a few months ago?"

"I suggest a phone call soon. So how's everything?"

"Everything's good. School and work are going well."

"How's Nathan? How's he been since the accident?"

"He's doing better. It was rough for a while there but things are looking up."

"Well, that's good. Your father and I were a bit concerned. We were planning on stopping by soon. Probably after visiting Connor."

"Really? I would really love that. Both of us would. I miss you guys."

"We miss you to, sweetie."

Nathan signaled to Haley to push on with the reason for their call. He understood Haley wanted to catch up with her parents but he knew the longer they spent with the small talk the less likely she would get to the real reason she called.

"So Mom is Dad around? I'd really like to talk to both of you."

"He was just getting a couple things from the store. We're at a rest stop in Oklahoma City. Let me see if he's walking back." It's silent for a moment while Haley waits on her mom. "Oh there he is. Jimmy, Haley's on the phone. She wants to talk to us."

Haley took Nathans's hand and squeezed it for support. The nerves she was feeling was almost unbearable.

"Okay honey, we got you on speaker." Lydia informed.

"Hey there Haley Bob? How's it hanging?" Jimmy spoke up.

"Hi daddy! Everything's going really well. I miss you guys."

"Oh honey you know we miss you too. Where's that son in law of mine?"

"He's here. We're just relaxing on the couch."

"Well put him on speaker phone. We wanna chat with him too."

Haley put the phone on speaker and held in equal distance between her and Nathan.

"Hey, Lydia and Jimmy." Nathan greeted.

"Hey there Nate. Hope all is good with you. We were a bit worried after hearing about the accident. Hope you're all doing okay now."

"We are. It was tough for a while but I'm getting better and my uncle Cooper is doing really well. We're just happy everyone came out okay."

"Well so are we, son."

"Okay, so mom, dad Nathan and I actually have some news."

"Really now?" Lydia asked curiously. "Oh did the two of you find out which school you're going to."

"Umm, not yet. That's still something we're working out." Haley glanced worriedly at Nathan.

"So then what's this news?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it," Haley took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Jimmy asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant."

Jimmy and Lydia suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Good one honey! No really." Lydia continued with her laughter.

"Mom, Dad I'm completely serious. No jokes."

The laughing stopped and there was nothing but silence coming from Jimmy and Lydia's end.

"Lydia? Jimmy? Are you still there?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"We're still here." Lydia answered almost quietly.

"Look, I understand that this news is pretty shocking. We know better than anyone. This was completely unexpected."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known a few weeks. Nathan found out just a couple days ago."

"Haley," Jimmy sighed loudly, "Were the two of you not being careful? Didn't we have this conversation?"

"Believe me we were being as careful as we could. We even had an argument about birth control a few weeks before I even found out and how we weren't ready to think about having a baby."

"Oh, honey. We hoped you wouldn't have to worry about something like this for a few years yet."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I hardly know what to say right now."

"Daddy, I know I've upset you and I'm really sorry. We're sorry. But while we definitely did not plan on kids this soon we are taking responsibility and ready to take on whatever comes together."

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologize. Yes, we may be a little disappointed but that's mostly because of how young you are. To be honest I think you're mother and I should have accepted the possibility of something like this happening. We should have known that the moment we agreed to let you get married at 16 that even with your best of intentions and precautions something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Would we have preferred later? Yes, but life has a way of surprising you."

"It really does." Nathan smiled at Haley, pulled her closer to him and kissed on her temple.

"How have you been feeling?"

"If you're talking physically, I've been okay for the most part. The morning sickness sucks but it's not as bad as I have read about. Emotionally, I'm a little terrified."

"We both are." Nathan added.

"Understandable. Oh, another little grandbaby in the family!" Lydia suddenly exclaimed overcome with emotion.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Oh Haley Bob no! Why would we be mad?"

"Well, come on. How many parents do you know that wouldn't be mad at finding out their 17 year old is pregnant?"

"True. Then again how many parents let their 16 year old get married?" Jimmy countered.

"Touché"

"Listen, I won't say we're exactly thrilled with the fact that you're having a baby at this age, but we know that you're not going into this lightly and out of all of us James' you are probably the most responsible and level headed."

"So I don't have to worry about you coming after me with a butcher knife?" Nathan joked.

"Well, for now. Who knows how I'll feel when you're standing in front of me." Jimmy chuckled, "Nathan I know how much you love my little girl and I know that you'll be the man I know you are and will take good care of her."

"You can count on it sir."

"So how did your parents take the news?"

"Well, so far my dad has been surprisingly calm and quiet about it. Can't really tell if he's okay with it or just accepting a situation he can't change," Nathan didn't feel the need to go any further on his father, "As for my mom, she doesn't know yet. Not sure how I plan on telling her considering the stuff she's going through but we'll figure something out. I don't expect her to be happy about it."

"Well, don't dwell on it so much. Even if they aren't happy about it things will work out. Remember, not all parents can be as cool as us."

Nathan and Haley laughed loudly at her father. "Can't disagree with you there, Jimmy."

"Well, listen we will definitely be making a trip out to see the two of you after our visit with Connor. I think a visit is definitely overdue."

"I couldn't agree more. Then we can come up with a fun way to tell your sisters and brothers."

"Oh great, I can't wait for that."

"Matthew, Connor, and Spencer are going to gang up and kill me aren't they?" Nathan worriedly asked.

"Well you did knock up their baby sister." Haley playfully teased.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Jimmy and I got your back, Nate."

"Well baby girl, we need to hit the road if we want to get to Connor's by this evening. We'll talk soon. We love you!"

"Love you too!" With that they hung up the phone. Haley let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, okay you were right."

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked lovingly rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, I could really go for some mac and cheese."

"Food of the Gods. I'll whip it right up." Nathan moved to go to the kitchen, but before he could stand up Haley stopped him.

"Everything really is going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. It's not going to be easy, but I really believe we can do this. As long as we're together we can get through anything."

"Thank you. I love you." Haley pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Nathan kissed her then stood up, "Let me get you your mac and cheese and we can watch a movie. Your pick."

"Sounds great!"

Nathan walked into the kitchen and started to make Haley's favorite while Haley lay back on the couch and smiled contentedly. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that her parent's know about her pregnancy. Like always her parents did not fail to surprise her. She thinks they are going to react one way and they surprise her by reacting in the total opposite way. She couldn't deny that she was blessed with some pretty great parents. Not only that but she was also blessed with an incredible husband and she couldn't be happier that Nathan is the father of her child. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. He was someone else who always seemed to surprise her. She really believed him when he said they would be okay. It may get bumpy along the way but they'll get through it.


	2. First Times

_**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your interest in this series. Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I had been in Puerto Rico the last week and had no way of doing so. Anyway here it is. Don't forget to review. Especially if you have any ideas of something I could cover. I enjoyed reading a couple of ideas in the reviews. I have them written down and hopefully will have them written soon.**_

_**Also for those who may be reading my other fic Envy & Trust I have an update coming in the next week. I'm getting closer to the end and I'm excited about that.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **First Times**

**Season: 2**

**Episode: Between _The Truth Doesn't Make Noise_ & _Near Wild Heaven_**

**Summary: Haley talks to Peyton and Brooke about losing her virginity to Nathan****.**

It was the day after the reception Lucas had thrown for Nathan and Haley in celebration of their unexpected nuptials. It was around lunchtime when Haley found herself in the mall with Peyton and Brooke. She was in the midst of organizing her things in the closet she now shared with Nathan when she got a call from Brooke inviting her to go shopping. Nathan had already gone out to meet Lucas at the Rivercourt so she gladly accepted the invite. For a moment she regretted it after realizing she just did not have the shopping stamina Brooke seemed to have. Peyton sympathized knowing that most people could not keep up with Brooke when it came to shopping and finally suggested they have lunch.

They sat after having a delicious lunch and just laughed and gossiped about various topics. Especially about the previous night's events involving Peyton's suitors.

"Don't even bother. I deleted my profile soon after I got home." Peyton informed Brooke before taking a sip of her water.

"You didn't?! Peyton, there are some really hot guys on there." Brooke pouted.

"If you like them so much, sign yourself up."

"I still can't believe you did that, Brooke." Haley laughed.

"I just wanted to help my best friend out. Nothing wrong with that."

"Don't need that kind of help thank you very much." Peyton playfully stuck out her tongue at Brooke, "So Mrs. Scott, tell us how married life is going?"

"Yes! Spill!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's really good. I mean, it takes some getting used to. Besides my brothers and dad, I haven't really lived with a guy before so it's been a bit of a learning experience but it hasn't been bad. It's going to take some organizing as far as closet space and the bathroom. Then there's compromising about decorating. Some of Nathan's decorating choices need changing."

"Good luck with that. Giving up your own space has got to be tough. Don't know if I could give up my room. Then again I won't have to worry about that for a few years."

"It was scary at first but after a mini freak out it's gotten surprisingly easy. It's kind of exciting in a way."

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It seems like we learn new things about each other's habits and stuff that just makes it interesting. Not to mention the new experiences." Haley shyly smiled and blushed.

"New experiences?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton was quick to pick up on Haley's meaning. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I'm totally lost." Brooke looked between the two girls, "How does she feel about what?"

"Our little Haley turned in her v-card on her wedding night." Haley covered her face embarrassed by Peyton's revelation to Brooke.

Brooke's mouth opened in surprise, "Shut up! You were a virgin?"

"Yes, I was. Is that really surprising and bad?" Brooke shook her head no, "Losing my virginity was a big deal to me. I didn't want to just give it away to anyone. I wanted to be in love and committed to the person. But most importantly I wanted to feel ready. I knew Nathan was it and when he asked me to marry him everything just fell into place."

"Wow. No offense tutor girl but I figured you and boy toy were doing the dirty since you first got together. Nathan was always a horn dog."

"No Brooke. That was a big topic of discussion between us and he was okay with waiting until I was ready. I know everyone probably thought that Nathan wouldn't be okay with not having sex but he understood and did his best to be respectful. I won't say it wasn't an issue sometimes but we dealt with it," Haley brought up her index finger to stop Brooke who was about to say something, "And no I don't believe he asked me to marry him in order to have sex."

"I'd hope not. Any guy who would do that must be desperate for sex. Not to mention it would be pretty difficult to back out of if that was the only thing he wanted."

"Okay, so now that Brooke is all caught up you can answer my question. How do you feel? Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Better." Haley admitted as she blushed profusely. "He was so sweet and romantic about it. There were all these candles and rose petals. I know some people would think that would be cheesy but for me it was just so perfect."

"Sounds like a dream. Were you really nervous?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I was. I was about to give him all of me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I still had all these thoughts in my head like '_What if he regrets this?_', '_What if I regret this?_', '_Did we really get married for all the right reasons?_', '_What if I'm not good enough?_', and so on. But I looked at Nathan and I knew I was making the right choice. He was the one." Haley thought back fondly to that night, "He did everything he could to make me feel as comfortable as possible. He was incredibly gentle and respectful. I don't think I've ever felt so loved. Everything was just perfect. I got to have a first time most girls hope to have."

"I'm really happy for you. I'm actually kinda jealous." Peyton said.

"Yeah, me too." Brooke admitted as well. "My first time happened at some party the beginning of sophomore year. I had been dating this guy named Kevin for like a month and a half. We had been drinking and making out and before I knew it we were getting naked in one of the bedrooms. It finished as quickly as it started. I was totally disappointed. I never thought my first time would be in a strange room with a bunch of strangers outside the door."

"That sucks." Haley sympathized.

"I guess mine falls somewhere in the middle. It wasn't perfect like yours Haley but it wasn't a total flake like Brooke's. It wasn't some grand thing. It just basically happened. We were hanging out in my room making out and we were really into it and it just naturally progressed. We really didn't make a big deal out of it. And then afterwards he had to go."

"That didn't bother you?" Haley questioned a little surprised about how nonchalantly Peyton talked about it.

"Sex was never a big deal to me. I just figured if it happens it happens. I mean, I am at least happy that it was with someone I was dating for a while."

"Yeah, but don't you kind of wish it would have been a little bit more romantic after hearing how he was with Haley." Brooke nudged Peyton, who glared slightly at her in return.

Haley noticed the exchange and it dawned on her that Peyton lost her virginity to Nathan.

"Oh, so Nathan was your first?"

"Yeah, but like I said it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Does that bother you Haley?" Brooke asked a bit curious at the change in Haley's demeanor.

Haley shook her head, "No, it's just sometimes it's hard to think that the Nathan Peyton describes when they were dating and the Nathan I know now are the same person. Sometimes I don't know how to feel about that. How am I with someone who treated you crappy but treats me so well? I mean to just leave afterwards?"

"Haley, the answer is easy. He is head over heels in love with you. He never felt that way about me. Which is why, when the two of you did take that next step, he wanted it to be perfect for you. I mean think about how even though it was tough on him he respected your decision not to have sex until you were ready. How when he saw the tattoo and then felt like he was putting pressure on you he tried to back off and give you space."

"I know. You're right." Haley smiled dreamily, "I think back to our wedding night and I couldn't have asked for a better experience. I'm not gonna lie I had thought about it, even dreamt about it and honestly it did not even compare. It turned out to be much better than I had imagined."

"Go tutor girl!"

"I don't know but this whole new level of intimacy is kind of exciting. If I thought I was bad before about wanting to be with him all the time, I don't even know what to think of myself now. Sometimes I don't even want us to leave the apartment." Haley covered her faced embarrassed as Brooke and Peyton laughed. "I can't believe I just admitted that."

"Haley, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're married to a good looking guy and discovering the joys of sex. I say enjoy the hell out of it."

"You're in that honeymoon stage. We'd be surprised if you didn't want to lock yourself and Nathan in a room. I have to say it's kinda nice seeing you like this. It's like this whole new side of you."

"I do feel different and I'm really happy. I'm glad that I can talk to you guys about this stuff. I love Lucas to death but there is no way I could ever talk to him about this. It's bad enough that he sort of saw the aftermath."

"Hold up! Lucas saw?" Peyton's jaw dropped.

"Well, he didn't really see anything. He kind of saw me walk to the bathroom wrapped in Nathan's sheets and then wearing just Nathan's sweatshirt. It was pretty awkward."

"Oh what I would have given to see his face." Brooke laughed loudly. "It's a good thing you have us. And let me be the first to say that if you have any questions or issues about your new sexual endeavors feel free to come to Peyton and me anytime."

"Brooke, really?"

"Hey, I'm just offering my services." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take that into consideration, Brooke." Haley said before sipping the last of her lemonade, "Okay so how about we continue this shopping spree. I promised my hubby I'd be home by three and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I'm sure you don't." Brooke winked, "How about we make sure to stop by Victoria's Secret."

"I think that's a great idea Brooke. What do you think Hales?"

"Lead the way." Haley gestured forward.

The girls all got up from their table and made their way to the next store with Brooke leading. This past year had brought many great surprises for Haley. She found love with someone she least expected, that someone being Nathan Scott. And with her relationship with Nathan blossoming she was able to help open a dialogue between him and Lucas leading to the brothers actually having some kind of relationship. And of course she got two great girlfriends.

She mostly had guys as friends so finally having other females she could talk to was quite different. She finally had friends she could talk to about all the girly stuff she couldn't share with Lucas. Especially, in regards to when she lost her virginity. It was an integral part of her life and she wanted to be able to share it with someone. It's not like she hasn't talked to him about sex before but she could tell how awkward Lucas looked considering she was essentially talking about his brother. With Peyton and Brooke she didn't have that issue. They had that understanding that only another girl could have.

She felt pretty lucky and she couldn't have asked for more. As much as she was happy to hang out with the girls she had to admit she was anxious to get back to her husband. Recalling her wedding night as she talked to Brooke and Peyton made her anxious to see him. Maybe she should suggest that they lock themselves in their apartment with no contact from the outside world next weekend. She was sure he wouldn't mind. Grinning to herself mischievously she decided that was exactly what she would do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. Kind of bugged me that we never had a scene with Haley talking about losing her virginity. They made such a big deal about her waiting in the first season you would think that they would mention something about it and how she felt afterwards. So this was my interpretation. Also I rewatched the boy toy auction episode so that was how I knew Nathan was Peyton's first as well since she said he was the only one she had been with at that point. As for Brooke I got to take liberties with that. Hopefully this was good enough.<strong>_


	3. You're Gonna Be An Uncle Again

_**Hi everyone I know it's been awhile. Life got a little busy. Here's another entry to my Missed Conversations series.**_

_**Okay, so I know at the start of season 8 Haley was writing Lucas and telling him about everything that was going on but I refuse to believe that she didn't call him and Peyton personally to tell them she was pregnant with her second child. Again, not sure where in the timeline between telling Nathan and writing to Lucas, but I'm choosing to set this sometime after telling Nathan and Jamie. I figure Lucas would be told before Brooke and before she decided to start writing him. So here is my take on how that would have been. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **You're Gonna Be An Uncle... Again  
><strong>

**Season: 8**

**Episode: During_ Asleep At Heaven's Gate_**

**Summary: Haley calls Lucas to tell him she's pregnant again.**

Haley sat down at the table on the pool patio drinking her tea and enjoying the warm morning air. Nathan and Jamie had left 15 minutes earlier for the Rivercourt. She thought back to Jamie's reaction to hearing that he would soon have a brother or sister. She felt relieved that he took the news so well and was even excited about it. Although the way Nathan let the cat out of the bag wasn't exactly how she imagined they would tell him, it could have been worse. After being the only child for so long, Jamie could have easily been resistant to it but she was happy he was open to it. She smiled thinking about what a good big brother Jamie would be. She and Nathan raised an incredible boy and she couldn't be prouder of their son.

As she took another sip of her tea she began a mental list of everyone they would soon be telling. She and Nathan touched upon who they would tell first and how. One of the very first of course had to be Lucas. At first she thought that Nathan would want the two of them to break the news to him but after talking about it Nathan suggested that maybe she would want to do it herself. He figured that best friends always tell each other news first and he didn't want to get in the way of that. When she had protested that he should get to share the news with his brother, he countered that she and Lucas were closer long before he and Lucas did so it was only right. It really amazed her how selfless Nathan had become over the years.

So there she sat staring out into the river ready to inform her best friend that he was going to be an uncle again. She took another sip of her tea before picking up her phone and speed dialing Lucas' number. She listened as the phone rang a few times and worried he might not pick up. Depending on where they were at the moment it wasn't always easy to get a hold of Lucas and Peyton. They were enjoying traveling with Karen and Andy along with Lily and Sawyer. Haley missed them all incredibly and hoped that someday soon they'd be able to see each other. There was another ring before Haley heard the click of someone picking up.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey you! It's so good to hear your voice!" Haley answered back equally enthusiastic to hear her best friend's voice.

"It's good to hear yours too. How are you? How are Nathan and J. Luke?"

"We're all good. Nate and Jamie went down to the Rivercourt to get some pre-training in as Nathan likes to say."

"The Rivercourt. Man, I miss that place. I miss all you guys!"

"No complaining. You and Peyton are the ones who left," Haley jokingly scolded, "But we miss you too. You need to come back and visit it us soon. It's been over a year since we've seen you."

"Yeah, I know. We'll plan it out soon."

"Where are you guys now?"

"We're in Florence. I'll tell you Peyton is in heaven right now. It's amazing here."

"I can imagine. How's Sawyer? I'm sure she's having a good ol' time. I was looking at that picture you sent and I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"Yeah, she's totally her own little person now. I can already tell we're in for some trouble." Lucas chuckled.

"Uh oh, that sounds fun."

"How's everyone else?"

"Well, I don't know if Brooke has called Peyton yet but she and Julian are engaged."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. He proposed while we were in Utah for his movie premiere."

"We're going to have to call and congratulate her. I'm really happy for them. Brooke deserves to be happy and I honestly believe Julian is the guy to give her that."

"I completely agree. But hey, don't say anything until she tells Peyton herself. I realize now I should have maybe let her break the news to you guys."

"Don't worry about it. I won't say anything until she calls. How's Quinn?"

"She's doing well. She and Clay are stronger than ever. I'm glad she's happy. For a while there with her divorce and everything I was worried about her. She just seemed so lost and confused."

"Yeah, sucks about her and David but Clay's a good guy. It could have gone worse."

"Oh you mean like the whole stunt Taylor pulled."

"Yeah, what is wrong with Taylor? I don't get how she thought that would be okay?"

"Come on Luke this is Taylor we're talking about."

"I know, but still even with all the crap Taylor has pulled over the years I never thought she'd reach that level of low. From what I recall the ink was barely dry on the divorce papers when she showed up with him."

"Quinn had just gotten the papers that morning. Taylor was just so frustrating. She couldn't even admit that she was doing something wrong. And Quinn was just cool with it. I mean not cool like she was completely okay but she just accepted it. Unlike her I made sure that Taylor knew I wasn't happy with her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Lucas chuckled, "You were never one to just sit and take the injustice. You're just so loyal and protective of everyone." He explained mockingly.

"Is that supposed to sound like a flaw?"

"No. If anything it's your greatest strength." Lucas replied seriously. "Can I assume you three patched everything up?"

"Yeah, we did. Losing mom really brought us together again. Taylor was resistant but I think she was just dealing with it in her own way. Which to us appeared selfish but it was her way of protecting herself."

"At least you all got to be together with Lydia in the end, right?"

"Yeah. Jamie made this great slideshow and she just… went. As heartbreaking as it was she went happy and peacefully surrounded by people she loved. I'm at least grateful for that." Haley said choked up and wiped a tear that had fallen from her cheek.

"She's one of those lucky people who got to pass on peacefully. You're mother lived such a great life. Raised some amazing kids and got to enjoy the best life has to offer. Just remember that. Not many people get to have that."

"I know. I guess the selfish part of me just wonders why I had to lose my mom. My dad had already been taken from us. Why take her too? And so soon."

"There's a reason for everything Hales. So how are you really doing? I know the last couple months have been tough for you since Lydia passed away. When Nathan called and told me what's been going on with you I could hardly believe it. I hadn't wanted to mention it the last few times we've talked because you had so much to deal with as far as recovery."

"I'm okay. Honest." Haley assured him, "It's been tough but I'm getting through it. Nathan's been really great. I'm taking care of myself."

"Good. I worry about you buddy." Lucas paused for a moment and sighed, "You know it's weird, when Nathan called me I thought he had to be mistaken because, besides my mom, you have been the strongest person I've known. It sounds terrible I know, but I just couldn't reconcile the Haley Nathan was describing with Haley my best friend."

"I know. Believe me, you weren't the only one. My therapist said we all have our limits and even the strongest people hit that limit at some point. I thought back to when I lost my dad and I remember being so distraught but I think it was easier to deal with because I still had my mom. She was my go-to for everything. Losing her and knowing I can't go to her anymore just pushed me over the edge."

"Well, I'm just happy that you're finally overcoming it and getting better."

"Thanks." Haley smiled and decided it was time to give Lucas the news. "So, besides wanting to talk to you for the simple fact that I miss you, I do have some news for you."

"Really? Spill."

"Okay well you're gonna be an uncle… again." Haley announced.

"What?" Lucas laughed excitedly, "Are you serious?"

"Yep. We're having another baby."

"Wow, that's incredible. I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Thanks, we're pretty excited ourselves."

"Congratulations! I honestly could not be happier for you both."

"Thanks, Luke that really means a lot."

"So was this a surprise like Jamie or was this something you planned?"

"I guess a bit of both. I had taken a test a while back thinking I was but it turned out negative. I didn't mention it to Nathan because we hadn't talked about when we would want to have more kids. I mean, we always knew we wanted more kids but we just never talked about it. The night after Quinn's gallery opening I came home and Nathan told me he thought we should have another baby. I didn't really know how to react at first. I told him about the test and he just said we would try again." Haley took a moment to reflect on that night before going on.

"I was still struggling with my mom's death but I stayed quiet and just went with it. I didn't want to upset him so I guess I just went along with it with the mindset of whatever happens, happens. Then my depression got worse and we focused on dealing with that. After we got back from Utah I took another test and it turned out positive. I really believe it was some sort of sign, Luke. Like my mom, in some cosmic way, sent me this gift. Is that weird? I bet it sounds weird and creepy."

"No, not weird at all. I believe the same thing. Maybe it was her way of saying to you that you have so much to live for and be happy about."

Haley smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I think that too. I really wish she was here to experience this with me. You how many calls I had made to her when I was pregnant with Jamie? "

"I know. But hey she will always be with you. You know that."

"I know."

"How did Jamie take the news?" Lucas asked as he thought of his nephew and his possible reactions.

"He was surprisingly excited. He's hoping for a little brother. He actually said he would get one just like Uncle Lucas."

"Well the kid does idolize me. I'm not surprised."

Haley scoffed, "Yeah okay." Lucas laughed at Haley's response. "I was worried at first. You know because he's been the only child and has been pretty spoiled, but thankfully he was happy about it."

"He's a great kid. Jamie's going to be a great big brother." Lucas said fondly of his nephew. "Mom and Peyton are going to be so excited."

"Are they around?"

"No, they went to do some shopping."

"Bummer. I'll call them later then and tell them the news. So, until then you better keep your mouth shut."

"My lips are sealed."

"I really want to see you guys. And I expect a visit out of you guys when the baby is born."

"Oh don't worry we'll work it out. No doubt mom and Peyton will have tons of gifts to bring."

"I'm sure they'll just be adding to the pile from Brooke and Deb. It's a good thing we've got a big enough house. Gonna have to get started on the nursery."

"Still got Jamie's old stuff?"

"Some, but I have a feeling we're having a girl. So that will require lots of new things."

"Really? Isn't it a bit early?"

"It's just a feeling I have. We'll see. I can still plan the nursery out without actually buying things."

Haley suddenly hears Lucas let out laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how grown up we are now with our own families."

"Umm, if you haven't noticed Lucas we have been for a while."

"Yeah, you especially." Lucas chuckled, "You and Nate just had to jump start on the whole adult thing in high school."

"Hey! No fair! You know when it's right, it's right." Haley responded defensively.

"Is that what you're gonna tell Jamie when he comes home with a girl at sixteen and tells you they want to get married?" Lucas teased.

"Nathan and I have experience on our side and we will calmly explain how hard it is. And anyway, we raised a smart kid. It won't happen. Why are you making me think about that?"

"Just for the hell of it."

"You suck." Haley pouted.

"I miss this. Our back-and-forth banters were always the best. I really miss you buddy."

"I really miss you too. We all do."

"I know. Tell Nate I'll give him a call soon. Saw his Rainstorm body spray commercial the other day. It's my brotherly duty to give him hell."

"Don't you dare!" Haley warned teasingly. "He's embarrassed enough about it as it is."

"Yeah, yeah. He can deal. Like he wouldn't be ragging on me if I was in that position."

"Oh, I'm sure he would." Haley laughed thinking about how both brothers enjoyed teasing each other good naturedly. It was a far cry from their early years where one of them probably would have responded with a punch to the face.

"Hate to do this Hales, but I have to get going. I promised Andy I'd help him out with something and he's yelling for me."

"Oh, no problem. Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them. Tell Peyton and Karen I'll be calling soon."

"I will. Tell everyone over there the same from me. Maybe we can Skype later tonight?"

"I would love that."

"Okay, well I love you buddy and I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you to BIL." Haley said, "Talk to you later."

Haley sighed as she hung up the phone. She really missed having Lucas around and of course Peyton Sawyer, Karen, and Lily. With them not around she felt like a little piece of their family and normal existence was missing. She smiled though knowing that even though they were physically there, they were never really too far away. She cherished every moment she talked to Lucas and the others. She hoped that they would get to see each other soon.


	4. It's A Girl!

**_Okay so here's another update. Not sure how happy I am with it but I do think it's pretty decent. Hopefully you'll agree. This time I deal with Haley and Nathan discovering they are going to have a girl. Again the timeline is tricky. I set it at 2 days before Brooke's wedding but the day of her bachelorette party. I figure since Haley told Jamie at the reception that he would be getting a sister that meant it couldn't have been too long before the wedding they had found out. And we all know they were too busy the day after the **_bachelorette_** party and wedding day to have gone to the doctor so I figure this could be logical. I'm sure you didn't need that explanation. Anyway, read on and enjoy.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **It's A Girl!  
><strong>

**Season: 8**

**Episode: Just before_ __The Drinks We Had Last Night___**

**Summary: Haley and Nathan go to the doctor and find out they're having a girl.  
><strong>

It was a cool afternoon in Tree Hill. Haley and Nathan were currently sitting in the waiting room of her OB/GYN. Today would be the day they would find out if they were having a girl or a boy. Although Haley felt like she was carrying a girl it would be nice to get a confirmation. The last few appointments their impending child had been quite stubborn. Every time they tried to see the sex she/he kept it hidden. Nathan was excited to find out as well. He hoped that Haley was right and they would be welcoming a little girl within a few months. He gently rubbed his wife's protruding stomach lovingly as she read one of the pamphlets that were displayed in the waiting room. Haley placed a hand over his as she felt a strong kick.

"Someone's very active today." Nathan commented as he felt another kick.

"You're telling me. I'm hoping she'll stop." Haley groaned uncomfortably when she felt another strong kick.

"You're still banking on it being a girl?" Nathan asked amused still rubbing her belly lovingly.

"I just have that feeling."

"You know there's a 50/50 chance. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"I know. I'm excited to finally know today. I'm telling you if she is uncooperative again today, grounded for the first 10 years."

Nathan leaned down towards her belly. "Hear that baby. If you don't show us what you are mommy's gonna ground you. Let's not start off on the wrong foot now. Let's keep mommy happy." He whispered. "Keeping mommy happy will make daddy happy."

"Haley James Scott!" A nurse suddenly called out.

Nathan and Haley stood up and followed the nurse to an exam room. Once in the room, the nurse had Haley step onto scale to record her weight. Haley sat up on the exam table while Nathan took a seat in the chair next to it. Her blood pressure was then taken and recorded.

"The doctor will be in with you in a few minutes." The nurse said before stepping out of the room.

Haley lay back on the inclined exam table and blew out a breath. "I could really go for some ice cream right now."

Nathan chuckled at Haley's random statement. "What? Where did that come from?"

"The lady on that magazine cover handing an ice cream cone to the little kid made me want one." Haley pointed towards the parenting magazine in the wall holder across the room.

"Oh. Well, we'll get some right after we leave from here." Nathan took her hand and kissed it.

"So, are you still planning on sleeping at Brooke's tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I figure since Julian is staying in our guest room, I should stay with her. She should have her closest friends with her the night before her wedding."

"I guess you have a point."

"If it makes you feel any better just know that I'll be wishing you were in bed with me. I always sleep better with you."

"Well, that just goes without saying." Nathan smirked, "I will be too."

Nathan took her hand and squeezed it gently then placed a small kiss to her knuckles.

"So, you have everything set for tonight?"

"Yep. It's gonna be a good night. I hope Brooke enjoys it. I just wish Peyton had gotten here for it. I can't help but feel a bit bad since she probably should have been the one planning it. I tried calling her but all I got was her voicemail. Hopefully she'll call back. Lucas sent me a text that they've been dealing with a very fussy Sawyer lately."

"Well, toddlers aren't easy to deal with. We should know. I'm sure they're both anxious to come."

"Yeah. I really miss them. I can't wait to see them." Haley expressed.

"Me too." Nathan replied.

They were then interrupted by Dr. Smithson entering the room. She smiled at the couple and took a seat next to the monitor on the other side of Haley.

"Hello. How are you feeling today Mrs. Scott?"

"Whatever I said last time still applies, but other than that I've been pretty good."

"Good. So is the baby still as active as our last visit?"

"Yep, maybe even more so. He/She has been pretty active this morning.

"Are you still feeling nauseous?"

"It comes and goes but not as frequently as before."

"Have you been feeling anything like a contraction?

"No."

"Okay, let me just examine you for a moment." The doctor then did a quick examination feeling around Haley's stomach and measured it.

"Alright everything seems good so far, let's see if we can get a good look at the little one."

Doctor Smithson motioned for Haley to pull up her top exposing her rounded belly and spread some of the gel on her stomach. Haley shivered when the cold gel made contact with her skin. The doctor placed the transducer over Haley's stomach and moved it around. It wasn't long before the sounds of a fast heartbeat filled the room and the image of their baby appeared on the screen of the monitor. Nathan and Haley wore wide smiles as they listened to their child's heartbeat.

"That's a very strong heartbeat we have here." Dr. Smithson smiled at the couple as she continued to move the transducer.

"Can you tell what the sex is?" Nathan asked as he watched the screen.

"Let me see." The doctor moved continued moving the instrument around. "Ah, finally we have a visual."

"What is it?" Nathan anxiously asked.

"You're both positive you want to know?" Dr. Smithson asked teasingly.

"Yes." Haley said excitedly.

"I'm happy to inform you that you will be parents to a healthy baby girl." The doctor pointed towards the screen, "If you look right here you can see her clearly."

'It's a girl." Nathan said in awe, "I guess your instincts were right." Nathan took his wife's hand and gave it a kiss before getting up and dropping a kiss on her forehead as well.

Haley stared silently at the screen. A lone tear fell from her eye. "Hi, baby girl." She murmured softly.

Dr. Smithson put down the transducer and wiped the remaining gel off of Haley's stomach. She printed a copy of the picture on the screen and burned a copy of the video for the couple.

"Everything looks great, Haley. Your weight is in normal range, blood pressure is normal and your baby is growing healthily. Now, Nurse Anders is going to draw some blood for some additional tests, but overall you are progressing wonderfully. Is there any question or concerns that you may have for me?"

"No, I think I'm good for now."

"Okay, well here is your sonogram photo and video. Make sure to schedule your next appointment out front and I will see you again next month."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Smithson." Haley thanked the doctor as she walked out of the room.

Nurse Anders walked into the room and drew some blood from Haley. Once she was done she grabbed what she needed and left the couple. Nathan and Haley followed suit and left the room not long after. Haley made her next appointment and she and Nathan then made their way to their car. Once settled in Haley couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the sonogram picture.

"We're having a little girl."

"Yeah." Nathan looked at the picture as well and couldn't help the smile on his face. "She's going to be just as beautiful as her mom."

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled at him lovingly before cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

"She's going to have you so wrapped around her finger. Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?"

"Oh, I'm ready. But let's get one thing straight, no dating until she's at least 30."

"Aww, baby I don't think that's going to stick." Haley chuckled, easing back into her seat.

"We'll see about that. Jamie will be sure to back me up on that. I'll make sure of it." Nathan started the car and started out of the parking lot, "Speaking of Jamie when do you think we should tell him?"

"I was thinking of maybe waiting on telling everyone and that includes Jamie."

"Why wait?" Nathan asked curiously. He was ready to tell everyone.

"Brooke's wedding is only a couple days away and I think we should focus on that. We can share the news with everyone after. I know it shouldn't matter but I think Brooke deserves all attention on her."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you want to do." Nathan conceded to Haley. While he was ready to share their news he agreed with his wife.

"Thanks. So, about that ice cream?"

"I thought you forgot about that."

"Hello! Pregnant! How could I forget about a craving? Plus finding out we're having a girl is worthy of celebrating and I believe getting ice cream is a good way to celebrate."

"I can think of another way to celebrate." Nathan smirked slyly.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm more in the mood for ice cream."

"Wow, okay."

"You know I'm up for it almost anytime, but I really want that ice cream."

"Ice cream it is." Nathan chuckled.

"Even though I said we should wait until after Brooke's wedding I'm anxious for everyone to find out." Haley said after a couple minutes of silence, "I can just imagine how Quinn and Brooke are going to react."

"It is exciting. This is the third Scott girl in the family after who knows how long of only boys. I'm noticing a trend."

"Yeah, you have a point." Haley laughed at the truth of his statement. For the longest time even she believed that the Scotts would be a male dominated line.

"I figure the next one we have will probably be a girl."

"The next one?" Haley asked incredulously. "Can we at least have this one before thinking about another?"

"Obviously, Hales but there's nothing wrong with planning ahead."

Haley smiled at her husband as he drove them towards the ice cream place. She was absolutely ecstatic about them having a little girl. Nathan didn't mention it but there were various times even before Jamie where Nathan talked about wanting a little girl and she knew that he was absolutely thrilled to be finally getting his wish. Not that they would have felt any different had the doctor said it was a boy. They loved being parents and loved their children no matter what. Whether they are the ones they have now or any future ones they would have. Right now they would celebrate their little girl and anticipate her arrival. Life was pretty good right now. Haley thought of her mother and how excited she would have been. She knew she was looking down on her. While it saddened her that her daughter would not get to meet her grandmother, she would know of her and Haley knew her mom would always be watching over them.


	5. Enough!

**_Update! So in this next installment I go back to season 3. This has mostly to do with the way Peyton had been treating Haley at the beginning of the season. This is how I imagined Haley confronting Peyton about how she was being treated had a scene like this occurred. I felt like they brushed past that issue too quickly. **_A lot of the things Peyton would say to Haley were out of place and uninformed in my opinion. **_I feel the need to say that this is in no way me bashing Peyton. _**_**I do like Peyton but I have to admit that her treatment of Haley annoyed the heck out of me. I think I can understand why she was the way she was and I kinda get into that but I still hated it. Again time frame of this is a bit iffy of when I imagined this could have occurred had Haley done this._**

**_**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think. ;)_**_**

**_**_*Special author's request at the end._**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **Enough!  
><strong>

**Season: 3**

**Episode: Sometime around___ _Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades____**

**Summary: Haley confronts Peyton about the treatment she's been getting from her.  
><strong>

It was a busy Sunday afternoon in Karen's Café. Haley was in the midst of all the customers counting down to the minute until the end of her shift which would be within the next couple hours. The craziness at least seemed to be winding down. After giving a customer their bill she saw Lucas walk in.

"Hey buddy." Lucas greeted smiling.

"Hey. I thought you were coming in a little later?"

"Mom called and said you guys could use some help."

"Yeah it got a little crazy. I think Gus could use some help in the back."

"Dish duty? Damn." Haley eyed him critically, "Okay, sounds good. Let me go then."

Lucas walked to the back room, put on the proper apron and greeted Gus as he took his place next to the older man. Karen step out of the storage and patted her son on the back before heading to the front to the coffee maker which she about to start brewing another batch. Haley came over to the register and began ringing up another customer bill.

"Haley, you can go ahead and have a break."

"Oh thanks but I was going to refill some of the salt and pepper shakers."

"Not really a break but at least you get to sit down. After you're done take a proper one."

Haley chuckled, "Okay, I will."

Haley grabbed the tray with the refills and sat at the counter. She only had a few containers to refill so she got through it pretty quickly. She then placed the freshly filled containers on the tables. Just as she placed the last one she heard the bell over the door jingle and saw Brooke walk into the café.

"Hey, roomie!" Brooke greeted perkily.

"Hey, Brooke. What brings you by?"

"Well, P. Sawyer and I were doing some shopping and I had a sudden craving for some of Karen's peach cobbler."

"Ah, you're in luck. Karen made a fresh one this morning. Take a seat and I'll bring it over." Haley said over her shoulder as she walked behind the counter.

Haley cut a quick slice and placed it on a plate. Grabbing a fork she then walked over to Brooke's table and placed the pie in front of her friend.

"Yum!" Brooke grabbed the fork and started digging in.

"So where's Peyton?"

"Oh, she was parking the car. I told her I'd grab a table since it looked like the placed was pretty crowded."

"Oh, okay."

"So, I was thinking of hosting a bit of a get together this weekend at our place."

"Okay Brooke let's just call it what it is. There's no way this is just a get together. You want to throw a party." Haley shook her head amused.

"I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. It could be fun."

"Wow, I thought I'd have to work a little harder on the convincing." Brooke said surprised. At that moment Peyton entered the café and soon took the seat by Brooke. There was an obvious tension in the air as she glanced toward Haley.

"Brooke, you forgot your phone in the car. It was ringing. I think it was your mom." Peyton told Brooke as she placed the phone in front of her.

Brooke glance at the missed call, "Wonder what she wants now. I can talk to her later. So, I was talking to Haley about Saturday."

"Oh, did you need her permission or something?" Peyton commented snidely.

Haley slumped back into her chair and let out a small sigh. It seemed that no matter the conversation or comment which involved her Peyton would have something negative to say against her. It was getting ridiculous and as far as Haley was concerned unnecessary. No matter how hard Haley tried to repair the friendship Peyton refused to budge. There was just no getting through to her. Haley was getting sick of it. If Peyton didn't want to be her friend anymore she could eventually deal with it, but this vitriol Peyton had against her was too much lately.

Brooke sensed the tension between her two friends. She felt bad for Haley. She knew how much Haley had tried to get back on Peyton's good side but her best friend was having none of it. As much as she adored her best friend, Brooke didn't like the way Peyton was treating Haley. It was getting a bit tiring being the buffer between them. She really needed to talk to Peyton again.

"Uh no, but Haley does live there too. So she of course has to know and I need to make sure she's going to be there." Brooke answered with a slight warning glare towards her best friend, "Anyway, I was thinking Mouth could be the DJ, we'll get a few kegs, order some subs and pizzas. Oh and this will be invite exclusive. Don't want what happened at the last party that was held there."

"Sounds good. Just let me know what I can help with?" Haley kindly offered to Brooke.

"Fantastic! I do have a list of things, but it's at home. We can go over it tonight. Oh and you know we're going to have to go shopping."

Both Peyton and Haley groaned. "I think I'll pass Brooke. I don't need new clothes right now."

"I'm sure you don't. I'm sure you have plenty of fancy rock star clothes from your tour." Peyton commented lowly.

"P. Sawyer." Brooke warned her friend while Haley did her best to ignore the comment. "Haley, come on. You know I'll be inviting Nathan. Gotta show him he's missing out on one sexy ass wife." Brooke smirked.

"Are you flirting with me Brooke?" Haley chuckled while Brooke responded by winking at her. "I don't know about doing that. Remember how my costume backfired during Halloween?"

"Haley, we're not putting you in a costume. We're just going to enhance your... assets."

"Yeah, I'm still not sold on it. I'm good with my clothes."

"You're no fun." Brooke pouted towards Haley then perked up again. "We'll talk about it more later." Haley laughed. Brooke did not give up easily. "Anyway, the guest list. Obviously we're inviting Lucas, Nathan, Bevin, Mouth, the Rivercourt guys, and of course the basketball team and cheer squad."

"Even Rachel?" Peyton questioned doubtfully.

"Well, the cheer squad minus Rachel."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"It's my party and not a cheer sanctioned event so no I don't think it's unfair. I'm only inviting friends and Rachel is most definitely not my friend." Brooke clarified. "So, who else should be invited?"

"Why don't we invite Chris? I mean he is back in town." Peyton glanced at Haley. "Since you're so close and all, it would only be right. Just as long as you two don't run off on another tour."

"Okay, enough!" Haley finally cracked. She stood up from the table angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Peyton said taken aback by Haley's outburst.

"I'm sick of your attitude towards me. I've tried with you, Peyton. I've apologized, tried talking to you, and you have been nothing but a cold bitch to me. I get it. I screwed up, but I'm trying really hard to make up for it. Everyone seems to see that but you."

"You don't need to make it up to me. I'm not the one you left."

"Exactly! Yet you've treated me worse than Nathan has."

At this point Brooke got up and walked towards the counter. As much as she loved Peyton, Haley needed to confront her. This had been a long time coming.

"You have no idea what you put him through. I watched him suffer, Haley. And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. You didn't even show up after his accident! Then you just show up expecting a simple apology will just fix everything and its back to normal. It doesn't work that way."

"I'm not stupid or naïve. I don't expect everything to be okay. That's not what I expected when I came back. I'm not foolish enough to believe I won't have to work for forgiveness."

"Really? Well, bravo. It's nice to see you actually care. Too bad you didn't show it when Nathan needed it most. Maybe picking up a phone would have been nice and maybe not working with the person who caused a rift in your marriage. I can't believe you have the nerve to work with Chris again." Peyton said incredulously.

"You know, maybe you should get your facts straight before throwing out accusations."

"I think it's pretty clear." Peyton folded her arms and snorted.

"Not as clear as you might think. Why don't you ask Nathan why he told me I needed to work with Chris?" Haley noticed the surprise in Peyton's face. "Yeah, I was just as surprised. And as for calling, I did. I even spoke with Nathan a couple times. And the last time I spoke to him I was at the airport on my way back to him and he told me not to. So before you try making me feel worse than I had already felt try having the whole story."

"Doesn't make any of what you did okay. Just because he told you not to, doesn't mean you should have stayed away. You should have come anyway. Being his wife you should have been there no matter what he said."

"Maybe it was another mistake on my part to stay away but in the end it's none of your business, Peyton!" Haley exclaimed.

"When I see my friend hurting I make it my business."

"I get that you're trying to act like a good friend but Nathan doesn't need you defending him. He's had no problem telling me how I've hurt him. I don't need someone else to pile on. I recognize my mistakes Peyton and I'm doing everything I can to make up for them. Nathan is giving me that chance and frankly he's the only one that matters. So believe what you want about me but keep it to yourself." Haley was about to walk off but hesitated for a moment before turning back to Peyton.

"You know what gets me, every one of you made big mistakes, you and Lucas sneaking behind Brooke's back, Brooke making Lucas believe she was pregnant, Nathan taking drugs, but not once did I ever hold that against any of you. Especially you and Lucas." Haley paused for a moment and then continued, "Nathan and Brooke could at least explain why they felt pushed to do those things but you had no excuse that would justify betraying your best friend that way. I go after my dream and I get condemned. Sure I handled it the wrong way. Chris kissing me didn't make anything better but at the end of it all I was only going after a dream."

"Don't try and turn this around on me, Haley."

"I'm not trying to." Haley was exasperated. "You just don't get it. To be honest I don't even think you're really angry at me. I don't really know what's going on with you. I can only assume by what Brooke's mentioned but whatever it is, you need to deal with it and quit projecting you're anger onto me, because I'm not taking it anymore." With that Haley walked away leaving Peyton speechless.

Brooke who had watched the scene from afar walked towards Peyton and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Peyton looked at Brooke who took a seat next to her. "Yeah."

Brooke moved her chair a little closer. "I didn't expect tutor girl to snap like that."

"Who knew she had balls." Peyton murmured.

"Okay P. Sawyer, don't hate me for saying this, but you were kind of asking for it."

"Are you kidding me, Brooke? You're supposed to have my back. You were just as pissed at her when she left."

"Look, all I'm saying is you haven't given her a break. I've actually talked with her and got her side of things. Can you say the same?" Peyton looked away. "Haley knows what she did was wrong. There's no doubt about it. She isn't trying to pretend like it wasn't but I do believe her when she says she went after a dream and there's nothing wrong with that. We all focus on the fact that Nathan hurt. He hurt badly, we all saw firsthand, but Haley was hurting too."

"Yeah, I'm sure she was." Peyton scoffed.

"Can you imagine finally getting to live a dream and not really having anyone to share it with because you believe the person you want to share it with most hates you? And you believe all your friends probably feel the same way? I'd think that would be pretty lonely. You don't have to like what she did. None of us do and she knows that, but we all understand and that's one thing you refuse to do. Even Nathan is warming up to her again, but you can't seem to let up."

"I don't forgive people as easily as everyone else seems to."

Brooke sighed loudly. "Okay, remember after I found out about you and Lucas? I seem to recall you trying to apologize and thinking that would be enough. In my book what you did was way worse than what Haley did. Sure you asked what else could you do to make it up to me but you thought that it would be enough."

"That's different Brooke." Peyton was surprised Brooke brought that whole thing up. "Nathan and Haley are married and she walked out on him with a guy she kissed."

"No, she walked out after he gave her an ultimatum, which she stubbornly went against, to follow a dream. Could she have handled it differently? Sure but sometimes we do things in the heat of the moment that we end up regretting later."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, just think about it. Maybe try putting things into perspective because I don't think she was too far off when she said you may not even really be mad at her." Brooke wrapped her arm around Peyton and hugged her. "I'm here for you P. Sawyer. You're my best friend but Haley's my friend too and at one time, yours as well. Don't forget that."

Brooke got up and walked towards the back of the café to find Lucas. Peyton looked around and noticed Haley at the other side of the café pouring a cup of coffee for a customer. She noticed that Haley had a fake smile on her face. It really wasn't like her and maybe that was her fault. Were Haley and Brooke right in thinking that her issues with Ellie and her father caused her to project all her anger onto Haley? She had to admit there was some validity to it. She had been pretty harsh to Haley lately.

Then again she really was angry for what Haley did to Nathan. She never saw him suffer like that before. He was completely wrecked over everything. As his friend she felt really protective of him. They may not have worked out as a couple but they managed to maintain a great friendship. The last thing she ever wanted for him was to go through that much pain again. If there was something she could do to help make sure it didn't happen again then she would do it.

She knew that in the end it was up to Nathan and he was getting closer to Haley again. Maybe Brooke was right. She heard the door jingle and saw Nathan walk in. He spotted her quickly and took a seat by her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?" Nathan questioned noticing the glum look on Peyton's face.

"No, sorry. I've just got some stuff on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Thanks but no." Peyton caught a glimpse of Haley watching them before turning back towards Nathan. "Actually, I have a question for you."

"Okay? Shoot."

"At what point did you realize that maybe you could begin to forgive Haley?" Peyton curiously asked.

"Oh, uh, you had to ask a heavy one?"

"Sorry." Peyton shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan took a moment to think, "I don't even really know how to answer it. I can't really pinpoint a moment. I guess seeing how hard she's trying has a lot to do with it. I haven't fully forgiven her yet and it's gonna take some more time to feel like I can really trust her again, but seeing how much she's trying to show me that she is here for good helps. I still love her with everything in me and I guess I owe it to myself to see if this can work out. There's just going to take a lot to get there. I want to forgive her and I want to trust her but I don't know how right now. I just have to take it a day at a time."

"Is that why you stopped avoiding her?" Peyton playfully commented.

"I wasn't purposefully trying to avoid her; it was just easier to deal with her being back if I didn't see her all the time. I wasn't ready to face her."

"What about Chris? Is it true you told her to work with him?"

"How did you find out about that?" Peyton gestured for him to answer her question. "I guess I need to know if what she says is true. If it's just about the music, great. If it's more than that, we'll have our answer."

"That's a pretty big gamble."

"I know. It's not easy but it's what I need for now." Peyton nodded her head in understanding. "So, is there a reason you're asking?"

"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out. I should get going. I'll talk to you later." Peyton got up and went to find Brooke. After Brooke told her she would catch a ride with Lucas, Peyton said goodbye and walked out to the main dining area and saw Haley awkwardly talking to Nathan. She watched them momentarily and then quietly made her way out of the café.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. I did go on past the confrontation with Brooke's view because I can imagine the position Brooke was in between those too and of course I couldn't resist a scene between Nathan and Peyton. I like their friendship.<strong>_

_***Oh and I need a favor, I have an idea for a one-shot but could use some visual aids. In my profile I have a link to my fanfic blog. The most recent post includes two polls. If you could please take a moment to vote I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**_


	6. Late

_**So yeah, it's been awhile. Surprise, surprise. I've been having a tough and busy few months that just didn't allow for a lot of writing but I did manage to write a couple of chapters.**_

_**This chapter I wanted to touch upon when Haley suspects she's pregnant and needs to talk to someone. We all know that someone is Brooke early on in the fourth season. I think it was made pretty clear Haley suspected just before her wedding hence the pregnancy test in the purse. ****So I envisioned what that conversation might have been like. Again due to a hard to decipher time frame I took some liberties and fit it in where I figured would make the most sense to me.  
><strong>_

_**Hope you like it. I should have another chapter up by tomorrow. Until then please enjoy! And if you could review I would really appreciate it. It may push me to post the next chapter sooner. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **Late**

**Season: 3**

**Episode: During_ The Show Must Go On_**

**Summary: Haley tells Brooke she thinks she might be pregnant.  
><strong>

It had been a long and torturous day and Haley was ready for the rehearsal dinner. She looked around Tric and was impressed with the way Brooke was setting up the place. She had no doubt the place would look incredible when they all showed up tonight. She had come over to apologize to Brooke after the blow up they had earlier in the day and once the two talked it over, with Brooke apologizing as well, the two were able to put it behind them. Haley hated being on the outs with any of her friends and couldn't be happier that they were able to get over it.

Haley watched as her brunette friend stood in front of the stage and assessed her work. She meant to leave but couldn't shake the need to speak with Brooke about another issue weighing on her mind. Deciding that she really needed to speak with someone she walked over to Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" Brooke said surprised to still find Haley there when she turned around. "I thought you left to get ready."

"I did. I mean, I was but I needed to talk to you about something else." Haley said a bit nervous.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Umm, can we go somewhere a little bit more private?" Haley asked glancing at the people around.

"Sure." Brooke answered suspiciously. "Let's go to the back room."

The two friends walked towards the back room that served as the artist green room whenever musical guests came to perform at Tric. Haley took a seat on one of the couches and played with her hands nervously. Brooke watched her friend and took a seat next to her.

It wasn't often that Haley came to Brooke in a nervous state. If anything it was always vice versa. Brooke had gotten used to relying on her friend and former roommate when she needed advice. Looking at Haley carefully Brooke could tell that whatever Haley wanted to talk about was troubling for her. She couldn't come up with anything that could possibly be worrying her friend. They made up over the dress issue and everything seemed to be going great between Nathan and Haley. She could only hope that whatever Haley was about to tell her, she would be able to help her as best she could.

Haley sat staring at her hands trying to figure out the best way to approach this subject matter. There really was no easy way to start talking about it. She just needed to start talking.

"Okay, so I don't even know how to start. You know the last few months the only things I thought I had to worry about was fixing my relationship with Nathan and where I was going to college. Then the school shooting happened and we lost Keith which suddenly added to my worries about Lucas and Karen. But then everything seemed to work out and I felt like things were finally getting figured out and we were overcoming all those things I felt worried about. Everything seemed to be looking up. Nathan and I worked it out, I'm not sure where I'll end up going to school but that just depends on acceptance, and Lucas and Karen are better. I should be so happy."

"Haley, you're kinda scaring me with the rambling. What's going on? You are happy. Right?" Brooke took Haley's hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"Yeah, I'm happy," Haley took in a deep breath and stared down at the floor, "But I'm scared too."

"Scared? Why are you scared? What's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I'm late." Haley timidly responded.

"You're late." Brooke repeated as she realized what Haley was referring to. "Oh, wow. How late?"

"A little over a week. Brooke, what am I gonna do?" Haley tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she stared at her friend.

"Let's not freak out just yet, okay? Like you said a lot has happened in the last few weeks. It could be stress for all you know. Have you taken a test?"

Haley turned away and shook her head in response, "No. I haven't had the courage to."

"Okay, listen. I can go and get the test for you. I'll try and get to a store tonight."

"I would really appreciate that." Haley hugged Brooke tightly. "Thank you. I don't know if I could have talked to anyone else about this."

"It's going to be okay, Haley. I'm here for you."

"I don't think I ever could have imagined finding myself in this kind of situation. My sister Taylor probably, but me? Never in a million years. I don't know if I can handle this."

"First, calm down. You don't even know if you're pregnant. Believe me, I know freaking out is the first thing your brain is telling you to do, but until you know for sure you need to try to keep calm."

"I know. You're right. But I can't help but worry. I'm only 17, Brooke. I still have to graduate High School. College is on the horizon."

"Everything is going to be alright. Try not to freak out for now. I'll get the test for you. Just go home, get yourself beautiful and focus on the dinner tonight. What I have planned is going to be fabulous and I want you to really enjoy it. Most importantly focus on the fact that tomorrow you will be marrying the man you love again in front of your friends and family. It's going to be a beautiful celebration and one of the happiest days of your life." Brooke held Haley's hand and squeezed them comfortingly. "Don't let your worry over something you're not sure about ruin this for you."

"You know that won't be easy for me. I can't help but worry, but you're right. Thank you, Brooke. Thanks for being here for me."

"Hey, you're my friend. We've gotten really close this year, Haley. While I rooted for you and Nate to work things out, I'm glad it took the two of you awhile to figure things out. It gave us an opportunity to really get to know each other and I couldn't have been happier about it."

"Thanks Brooke. I really appreciate everything. I'm glad we were able to become closer friends. I don't know who I would have turned to with this who would understand. I mean I know I could always talk to Peyton but," Haley looked towards the ceiling and sighed loudly, "I don't know."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"Thanks for letting me talk to you and not freaking out about this. I just really needed to tell someone and every time I'm with Nathan I can't help but feel guilty."

"Why guilty? Haley not to be crude but I'm pretty sure you didn't tear off his pants and mount him without his help. He was just as much an equal participant as you were."

"Well, thanks Brooke when you put it that way." Haley sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry. All I'm saying is that you have no reason to feel guilty. I get that this is not something you're both ready for right now and it's definitely not something you planned, but neither one forced the other into doing something they didn't want to."

"Believe me I know. I just know this would be the last thing he would ever want. He is working so hard with Basketball. Not to mention we just got our relationship back on track. This is just so much too fast."

"Haley, listen to me. Nathan loves you. While this situation is not ideal you two can get through it. You're Naley, you can get through anything."

Haley scoffed loudly at her friend. "Barely."

"Hey, you still got past your obstacles. You are stronger now than you were before. You will be need to give yourself some credit. If you were any other couple, you would have been permanently broken up after the whole Chris /tour thing with you focusing on studying and I'm sure Nathan would probably revert back to his man-whore ways. Only the two of you could have gotten over that."

"You make us sound like some super couple living some sort of fairy tale love."

"I wouldn't say you're living in some kind of fairy tale, but you kind of are a super couple in a sense. You two have the kind of love we all dream of. Well, except for the whole getting married in high school part." Both girls laughed. "You'll get through this. Now, I've got to get back to making tonight's party a fabulous event. You go pamper yourself and make yourself extra beautiful. We'll worry about this later. We've got a party to enjoy tonight. And believe you me it's going to be fantastic."

"Thanks for everything Brooke."

"No problem. Now go! Time is a wasting." Brooke pointed Haley towards the exit.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Haley laughed as she walked towards the exit.

Later that night just as the festivities was winding down; Brooke managed to pull Haley aside before the bride-to-be could leave.

"So I went to the farthest pharmacy I could find and got you the best pregnancy test I could afford. Do you want it now or should I bring it to you tomorrow?"

"I think it'll be best if you bring it to me in the morning. I don't need Nathan asking me what's in the bag."

"Right, okay. Try to stay calm okay. Until you take that test and have a definitive answer there is no need to freak out. Now go. I have a lot of cleaning up to do and Boy Toy looks like he's lost his favorite toy." Brooke looked behind Haley and noticed Nathan searching around the club for, she assumed, Haley.

"Hey!" Haley lightly smacked Brooke's shoulder before pulling her in for a hug. "Thanks again for everything, Brooke. You have been such an amazing friend."

"No problem, Tutorgirl. I'll see you in the morning." Brooke gave her one final squeeze watched as Haley walked towards Nathan.

Brooke watched as the couple embraced and shared a soft kiss and couldn't help but smile. There was no other couple she rooted more for than those two. While she tried to play it cool for Haley's sake she couldn't help but feel a little freaked out for her friend. She knew how scary it was to think that you might be pregnant. She could easily recall the fear that overcame her when she found herself in the same situation. She only hoped that Haley would have the same luck and it would turn out to be nothing. Though she had no doubt Nathan and Haley would be able to handle it she still wouldn't wish it on them this early in their lives. Not when they still had high school and college on the horizon. She smiled towards the couple one last time before grabbing a trash bag and started to help with clean-up. Everything would be okay.


	7. Welcome Home

_**As I promised here is another chapter. Probably not my best but as a fluffy piece I think it's okay. I just always imagined how they would be welcomed home and who would have been there. Just my take on it. Hopefully you like it.**_

_**I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter so it should probably be up by next week. Until then please enjoy! And if you could review I would really appreciate it. It may push me to work on posting the next chapter sooner. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **Welcome Home**

**Season: 4**

**Episode: During _All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone_**

**Summary: Nathan and Haley return home from the hospital after she gives birth to Jamie.**

It was an exciting yet nerve-racking day for Nathan and Haley Scott. They would be going home with their beautiful, newborn son James Lucas Scott. Haley sat on the bed mesmerized by her son as she held him when an orderly walked in the room with a wheelchair for the new mom. Nathan took hold of James while Haley got situated in the wheelchair. Once situated Haley reached out her arms towards Nathan signaling for the baby.

"So are you ready to go home?" Nathan asked his wife.

"We both are." Haley answered gently stroking her son's cheek.

"Let's go home." Nathan smiled at his family and they exited the room.

Once in the car Haley sat in the back with the baby who was strapped securely in his car seat. Nathan drove as carefully as he could. He glanced at the rear view mirror and watched as Haley just stared at their sleeping son. It amazed him that he was a father now. He had a son who was going to rely on him. There was no room for error. The last thing he would ever want is to be the type of father his dad was to him. He was determined to be the complete opposite of Dan Scott. He was a great example of what not to do as a parent. He still had his fears but knowing that Haley would be there with him every step of the way was an incredible comfort. He knew the next few years would be difficult and he couldn't ask for a better person to go through it with.

Haley sat and stared at her newborn, her son. She had a son now. It was still a little hard to believe she was a mom now. There was a time when she thought she had her life planned out somewhat. She figured she would graduate high school, go to Stanford, go on to have a successful career and then start a family. Then she met Nathan and everything changed. And to be honest she couldn't be happier with how her life turned out. Sure she wouldn't have considered getting pregnant at such a young age but looking at little James she doesn't regret anything that led to his creation. Sometimes the best plans are the unexpected ones. She glanced at her husband who was focused on the road and smiled to herself. She had no doubt Nathan would be an incredible father. She knew that just by the way he loved and cared for her. She knew that together their little family can get through anything.

It wasn't long before Nathan pulled up to the Scott house. There were various cars, which Haley quickly recognized as belonging to their friends, parked out front.

"Okay, so Brooke planned a bit of a 'Welcome Home Baby' party." Nathan told Haley as he got James' car seat out of the car.

"Hmm, I figured she had something planned when she told me I had to look my best for when I got home." Haley laughed. She grabbed her bag and the baby's as they began walking towards the front door.

"Okay, James welcome to your new home." Nathan said to his son who slept peacefully within his car seat. Nathan opened the front door with his free hand and let Haley in first before quickly following.

"Surprise!" The couple was greeted by some of their friends, Deb and Whitey as they walked into the living room. A huge banner saying "Welcome Home, James Lucas Scott!" hung behind the couch.

"Oh, wow!" Haley's exclaimed.

"Welcome home!" Brooke squealed rushing to hug her friend and then Nathan. "Okay, let me see the baby!"

"Calm down, Brooke. He's not going anywhere." Haley laughed at the overly excited brunette. "Can we sit first?" Haley made her way to the large couch with Nathan following behind. Nathan placed the carrier next to Haley, who once settled, gently lifted James out and cradled him in her arms. The baby stretched out and let out a soft grunt.

"Oh, he is just the most precious little thing." Deb breathed out.

"Mom couldn't be here obviously, but she had this for you." Lucas handed a jumbo sized gift bag to Nathan. Nathan looked inside and found numerous onesies, socks, a couple blankets, baby rags, a package of pacifiers, bottles, a box of baby wipes, and a large box of diapers.

"Wow, Karen went all out. How is she?"

"She's good. Recovery is going great. She was up today and tried feeding Lily. Doctor says she and Lily could come home within the next few days, maybe even sooner, if she keeps up at the rate she's going."

"That's good. I can't wait to see her."

"Well since Lucas started it off, we all got gifts for the baby." Brooke announced to the couple. "You don't have to go through them right now. I piled them neatly in the corner." Nathan and Haley looked towards the corner Brooke pointed at and were shocked to see the amount of gifts that were piled up. "Quite a few of them are from the James family."

"Figures." Haley laughed. "I talked to mom and she said they should be here by the end of the week. I didn't think they'd have gifts here before they got here."

"And I bet they'll show up with more." Nathan said.

"Oh, no doubt. They love spoiling their grand kids. You've seen how they are with Vivian and Spencer's kids."

"Well, I went a little overboard myself." Deb chimed in.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that. You've got us plenty of stuff. Essential, expensive stuff I might add."

"I'm a first time grandmother. I'm allowed to go overboard. Now, can I hold my grandson?"

"Of course, Deb." Haley gently passed Jamie to Deb.

Rocking the baby gently Deb placed a light kiss on the baby. Everyone was just enthralled by baby James.

"I have to admit you have yourself a handsome little fella here. It's obvious where he gets his good looks from." Whitey commented.

"Aww, thanks coach." Nathan smirked.

"What are you smirking about? I'm talking about Haley. That face is obviously all his mama." Whitey was quick to shoot him down. Everyone laughed at Nathan's expense.

"Thanks Whitey, that's very sweet." Haley thanked the older man.

"So how are you feeling tutor mom?" Brooke asked taking a seat opposite Haley.

"Exhausted but overall I feel pretty good."

"Despite seeing the evidence in front of me, I still can't believe you and Nathan are parents." Peyton said taking another good look at James.

"Hey, I pushed him out of me and I still can't believe it." Haley chuckled, "It's sorta crazy to think about."

"How about you Nate?" Lucas gave Nathan's shoulder a soft pat, "How do you feel now that you're a dad?"

"Like Haley said, it's crazy to think about, but I couldn't be happier."

In that moment James decided to let out a loud wail. Deb tried her best to calm the baby rocking him gently.

"Here mom, I'll take him. I think the little guy is hungry." Nathan softly took the baby from Deb's arms.

"Hey, buddy. You hungry again already?" Nathan lightly rocked James who let out loud whimpers and brought him towards Haley.

"Deb, are you okay?" Lucas asked noticing a choked up Deb.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Deb answered as all eyes turned to her. "Just seeing my son hold his son is somewhat emotionally overwhelming. Don't worry about me. You may want to hurry up Haley; someone doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, I think that is my cue to head out." Whitey said as Haley situated herself and reached for a blanket in the diaper bag.

"Oh, Whitey you don't have to go." Haley protested.

"Yeah, we have cake. You can't miss that." Brooke interjected.

"Coach, why don't we just go into the kitchen and get a drink. God knows I also don't need to see this." Lucas steered Whitey towards the kitchen.

"Geez, it's not like I was about to flash you guys. They gave me this nursing cover to use that will cover me as the baby is feeding." Haley said as she placed said contraption over her head.

"Men! Even just the thought of it makes them squirm." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Haley expressed as she felt the baby latch on. "I am never going to get used to this feeling."

"Huh, really? I thought you already were. You can't tell me Nate didn't put in some practice." Brooke smiled cheekily towards Nathan.

"Brooke!" Haley warned embarrassed glancing towards her mother-in-law. Deb for her part chuckled in embarrassment.

"I'm going to check on Lucas and Whitey. Maybe get something to drink as well." Deb then stepped out of the room.

"You really don't have a filter, do you?" Peyton laughed.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Dude, you just hinted at Nathan and Haley's sex life in front of Deb, who just happens to be Nathan's mom." Peyton broke it down for her.

"Oh come on! She knows you have sex. The proof is right there on Haley's lap."

"Brooke, it's one thing to know and it's another to hear details. Even if the details are just hinted at." Haley explained. "It's awkward."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"So, how does it feel being a mom so far?" Peyton asked.

Haley glanced at her son and smiled, "It's the most incredible feeling in the world. I have this overwhelming feeling of love for him that I never imagined was possible."

"What about you?" Brooke nudged Nathan who watched his wife and son. "Still scared out of your mind?"

"Definitely, but not in the way I thought. I just want to do right by him. Be there for him the way my dad never was."

"Nathan, can you hand me the burping cloth?" Haley asked as she adjusted herself.

"Yeah." Nathan looked through the diaper bag and handed Haley the cloth. Haley took off the nursing cover and placed the burping cloth over her shoulder. She then placed James over her shoulder and began to gently pat his back.

"Well, looks like the two of you have got a good handle on this parenting thing so far." Brooke smile at the couple. "I'm going to let the others know it's safe to come back in."

"Oh, that was loud one." Haley laughed as the baby released a loud burp. "I'm so gonna be that mom who thinks everything their kid does is adorable. I even find his burps adorable."

"I think you're allowed." Peyton commented.

"Okay, who wants some cake?" Brooke announced as she walked in with a small, blue frosted cake with '_Welcome Baby Scott_' written across it. Lucas followed behind with eating utensils.

For the next couple of hours the group just hung out and shared laughs. Nathan and Haley opened some of the gifts while the others each got a chance to hold Jamie. After a while the others noted Haley's exhausted looking state and opted to let the couple get some rest as the baby slept.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Nathan said as everyone left the house. He gave them one last wave and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to take him upstairs and get him settled." Haley told Nathan as she made her way to the stairs.

"I'll be up in a bit." Nathan walked back into the living to sort the gifts and carry them up to their rooms. He noticed his mom already a step ahead of him picking up everything.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. I got it."

"I have no problem doing it. I just want to help." Deb grabbed some of the clothes that were gifted and began to fold them and place them in a bag.

"Thanks for everything, mom. We really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm happy to do it. I know I haven't been the best mom to you but I want try and do better for you. And I want to be better for my grandson as well and prove to myself that I won't always be a screw up."

"That really means a lot to me." Nathan hugged his mother tightly.

"Now, you let me take care of this here. You go be with your wife and son." Deb tenderly cupped his cheek and smiled.

Nathan rushed up the stairs and entered his room. Taking in the sight before him he couldn't stop the grin on his face. His son was sleeping peacefully in his small crib. Nathan walked over to him and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his head. He adjusted the blankets and gave him one last glance. Next to the crib he saw his wife fast asleep in their bed. Per their doctor and books that they read it was advised that Haley take advantage of the baby sleeping to sleep herself. He couldn't even imagine how exhausted Haley was. Since the moment she gave birth, every time she tried to get some rest it seemed like an endless amount of interruptions came up. Between doctors checking up on her, visitors and of course bonding with the baby she just hadn't had much time for rest. He planned on helping her as much as he could. They discussed how they would deal with feedings and diaper changes during the night and so on. It would be quite the adjustment and he knew the first few months would be difficult but he couldn't be more excited. Climbing in beside Haley he decided to get some rest as well. They had a long and tiring road ahead of them with their new son.


	8. Selfish

_**So this chapter was a little difficult to write so it took longer than I expected. Reason being having to deal with Quinn's attitude in ep 7x10. The attitude she copped with Haley annoyed the crap out of me because I felt like she didn't see how she was overstepping. On top of that I hated the way Mark handled the Clay/Quinn relationship. I was on board in the beginning but then I felt like it moved way too fast within a couple of episodes. I was hoping for a solid and slow buildup. Not to mention the way she treated David was uncalled for. He really didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment from her. Her reasons didn't justify it. Overall, I was more Team David than Team Quinn in that storyline. I like Quinn just not during that period.**_

_**Anyway, I could go on and on about that whole situation and would continue it on a different forum. The following is my take of how I think Haley could have said more to Quinn about how selfish she has been and called her out for how she needed to deal with her issues. Hopefully it's comes across well. I had many emotions while writing this, lol. And yes, I borrowed some dialogue from the episode. Hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **Selfish**

**Season: 7**

**Episode: During _You Are a Runner and I am My Father's Son_**

**Summary: Haley breaks her silence on how selfish Quinn has been.  
><strong>

The night was cool and clear as Haley sat out on the back patio with her lyric book. The day had been emotionally draining and she hoped maybe she could translate a bit of it through her songwriting. She couldn't help but think about the situation Nathan was currently in. After all of his hard work and finally living out his dream, it was suddenly gone. Granted there was still a chance he could find a place with another team, but it wouldn't be anywhere near Tree Hill. Would they have to start thinking about relocating somewhere else? And what if Nathan doesn't get on another team? What would that do to him? Would she and Jamie suffer through another incident like a few years ago?

With that thought Haley couldn't help but feel a bit angry. What was Clay doing? How could he let this happen? He promised them it was under control and that it would work out in their favor. How could he have been so careless and not stay on top of things? Surely he should have known what they were planning on doing somehow. When Nathan got home and told her everything that occurred when he confronted Clay, she tried her best to keep her husband calm.

To say she was shocked when he said he fired Clay would be an understatement. She knew the situation was bad and Nathan was upset but she never would have thought he would fire Clay. Not only was Clay his agent, he was his friend too. Then he mentioned Quinn and her being there. He told about the night of the fashion show and how Quinn stayed over at Clay's, how David believed she slept with Clay after watching her leave with him, how he warned Clay to stay away. Then he told her how Quinn entered the house calling Clay 'baby'.

It was just one mess after another. She became angry herself at both Clay and Quinn. What were they thinking? What was Quinn thinking? She was still married for crying out loud! How could she do that to David? And Clay? Didn't he understand the vulnerable and messy situation he was getting himself in? It was enough to give her a headache. She managed to calm Nathan enough to get him to shower and attempt to go to bed. Unfortunately for her she was too wired and decided to make some tea.

Thinking about her first conversation with Quinn she was amazed how quickly she got defensive about Clay. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with her sister but with everything so fresh in her mind she couldn't help it, especially with Quinn's attitude. She couldn't believe Quinn's audacity. Didn't she understand? She was so much more concerned about Clay than the fact that Nathan just lost his livelihood. One that he had worked his ass off for and overcame some strenuous obstacles in order to achieve it. One that affected his family, who also happened to be her family. How did that not factor with Quinn?

It frustrated Haley to no end. Despite the points Quinn presented Haley was not backing down from what she believed. Clay got careless and despite his good intentions it failed. Quinn using that Clay was going through some things was no excuse. As she told Nathan, they were all going through things and as harsh as it may sound, that was still no reason for not getting your job done. And if it's really that bad, then why didn't he talk to Nathan about it? They were friends. Really close friends. Haley was just tired of this whole situation. She could only pray that everything would work out in Nathan's favor. Hopefully that could include the fragile friendship between them and Clay.

She also hoped that Quinn figured out whatever was going on with her because it was getting out of hand. It was like Quinn was losing all sense of direction and couldn't figure out what she wanted. Whatever was going on with her sister needed to be dealt with and soon. It was like she was avoiding things and just letting it get worse. Whether it was on purpose or not, Quinn couldn't go on like this. This was not the older sister Haley had always admired. With all her heart she was hoping Quinn would be back to her normal, happy self. However that had to come about she hoped her sister would find it.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodbye to Jamie." Quinn spoke as she walked out onto the patio.

"You staying with Clay?"

"No, a hotel." Quinn responded. _Well, that's a smart move_, Haley thought. "Okay, I'll see ya."

"Quinn, all my life I've looked up to you. My beautiful, artist sister. But I don't anymore. You seem lost to me. You seem… selfish." Haley sadly spoke.

"I hope everything works out for Nathan." Quinn said before turning to leave purposely ignoring Haley's words. What could she even say to that?

"Unbelievable." Haley mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Quinn turned back towards Haley.

"It's nothing."

"No, Haley. If you have something you need to say, say it."

"Okay, fine. You are being extremely ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous!?"

"Yeah, you are! You don't think packing up to leave because of a decision you disagreed with is taking things a bit too far?"

"Look Haley, I already told you my feelings on that. It wasn't right. On top of that Nathan has no right to dictate who can and cannot be my friend."

"Oh, so do you call all your friends 'Baby" now?" Haley challenged. "And no, Nathan doesn't have that right to but in this case I don't think his request was out of line. He had a good reason."

"According to him. I don't care what reason he thinks was good enough he had no business getting into mine."

"Riiight. And you haven't done that? Like you telling him he can't fire Clay. Telling him he's wrong as far as who works with him."

"That's not the same thing. Clay deserved a chance to make it right. You'd think his so-called friend would let him have that. No instead you guys just write him off all because of a mistake. He did what he thought was best for Nathan. He only had his best interest in mind. He needs someone on his side."

"Wow. You know Quinn, you so easily seem to forget who your family is." Haley stood up and placed her notebook down. Quinn was so frustrating. "Clay is a friend sure, but he was also paid to do a job and he didn't come through. The fact that he didn't even know that the team sought after someone else is proof of that as far as I can see. Since you're so concerned about Clay, what about Nathan? He lost his job, Quinn. That's not a little mistake. He worked his ass off to achieve his dream and now we don't even know if he will play this season. Do you have any idea how disappointing that is? And while you're so busy spouting off about how he had Nathan's best interest and did nothing wrong, maybe you need to start looking at yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're throwing us under the bus about how we need to give Clay another chance and not write him off but yet you can't even do that for your own husband. Or did you just completely forget about him?"

"What does David have to do with this?"

"Everything, Quinn. I've sat by and let you do what you had to do to figure things out, but it's been one bad decision after another. Especially when it comes to David." Haley shot back. It was time she dropped a few truths on Quinn. She was tired of holding her tongue.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Haley. You have no idea about what's been going on."

"Of course I don't. You never tell me or anyone else the real issue beyond 'It's complicated'. How complicated can it really be, Quinn? You either want to be married to David or you don't. Making him think you spent the night with someone else is a really crappy thing to do. Is your goal to have him leave you because you're too much of a coward to do it yourself? How is that fair to him? How is that fair to someone you claim to love?"

"Don't. I love David. Things just didn't work out."

"Then maybe you need to actually say that to him and quit making him miserable. I mean really, what has he done for you to act this way? You said you stopped doing the little things that eventually led to not doing the big things fine. I get that. Then you work on your marriage, Quinn. You don't run away. That's what you've been doing. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by running and avoiding it but it was unfair. It was unfair to you, to David and to Clay. He didn't need to be dragged into your marriage issues."

Haley paused before going on and took a deep breath, "That's why Nathan told Clay to stay away. He asked only to protect his friend and to protect you. Maybe it came off the wrong way but he wasn't wrong."

"So I should thank him?" Quinn scoffed, "That still doesn't make it okay to fire Clay."

"You still don't get it. Sure that may have a very minor part but Nathan's main motivation is business related. We're in a hell of a situation so don't flatter yourself in thinking that this is all about you."

"I don't think it's all about me. I just know it's unfair. You don't know what he's been through."

"Then maybe he should have talked to Nathan. Maybe as his friend he could have confided in him. Unfortunately, Quinn that is still no excuse for not getting the job done. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. We all have things we're all going through but we still have responsibilities we have to take care of. Like it or not it's just the way it is. From Nathan's perspective this is how it needs to be and I'm going to stand by him."

"He needs a second chance, Haley. After everything he deserves that."

"The same could apply to David."

"I don't want to talk about David."

"At some point you're going to have to. You can't just avoid it. I'm not going to help you do that anymore. Instead of trying to fight Clay's battles how about trying to deal with your issues. You're better than this, Quinn. David deserves more."

"David changed. He's just isn't the same man I fell in love with. You wouldn't understand. And this quite honestly this is none of your business."

"Same could be said about your prying into Nathan's business."

Quinn glared at Haley. "I'm done talking. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to Jamie and I've done that so I'm gonna go."

"Fine." Haley shook her head and sat back down, "I really hope you figure things out, Quinn."

Without another word Quinn left the Scott home. Haley laid back and resumed writing in her notebook. It seemed like no matter how many valid points she presented, Quinn just ignored it. The James family stubborn trait was definitely present. The last thing Haley would want was for Clay to be fired, but in the end Nathan had to do what was best for him. She wasn't about to go against him.

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This situation needed to be resolved and soon. And not just for Clay but for Quinn too. She hoped her sister would work things out with her marriage to David. Whether or not she wanted her marriage to work she needed to decide. She deserves it and so does David. Avoiding it would only make things worse.

She didn't really understand what exactly was going on with her sister and Clay. Was it really just friendship or was it something more? She just hoped that if it was more than friendship that they deal with their issues first, specifically Quinn's marriage, before attempting to pursue anything seriously. She doesn't want to keep her sister from her happiness. She just wants her to handle it the right way and with as little hurt as possible. Was that so wrong?

Haley was just tired of thinking about all this. Closing her notebook once more she opted to go inside and indulge herself in a glass of wine and maybe a bath. She needed to try and put her mind at ease at least for tonight. She'd work out how she and her sister could mend things in the morning. Hopefully Nathan would be home soon and they could both try to relax. After all they've been going through they deserved it. She knew with Nathan's uncertain future in the NBA they had a tough road ahead and she could only hope it would all work out for the best for all of them.


	9. Loss

_**So, this was probably one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Hit just a little too close to home considering I lost someone very important to me unexpectedly Christmas morning within similar circumstances. If I was smarter about this I probably should have held off on this one. So yeah I literally had to fight back tears as I wrote this. Going into my OTH memory bank I don't recall them mentioning how and when Jimmy James passed away so I figured this would be the most probable after re-watching the episodes where Haley's mom comes back in season 7, which by the way is for the best episodes and performance for Haley/Joy (not including season 9). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **Loss**

**Season: ****Between the 4th & 5th seasons.**

**Episode: ****Between _All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone_ & _4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days_  
><strong>

**Summary: Haley receives news that her father has died.**

_Just a couple more hours and we'll be on our way_, Haley thought as she packed the last of her bags that she planned on taking with her back to Tree Hill for the summer. Nathan and Jamie's thing were packed and ready. Nathan neatly placed them by their front door ready to load them in the car once he got back.

Haley stood up from her position on the bed and zipped up the suitcase she had just finished packing. After placing it on the floor she took a moment to stretch out some of her sore muscles. The last week and a half had been quite stressful for Haley. She got through her final exams almost unscathed and managed to help Nathan with his. Add to that dealing with a rambunctious 3 year old and sorting out their trip home.

She was excited to get back to Tree Hill. She and Deb were planning a little birthday party for Jamie, who would officially turn three in the next couple weeks. Everyone who was invited for the most part was invited. Unfortunately Peyton and Brooke couldn't catch a break from work so she was a little disappointed she wouldn't get to see them, but she was glad Lucas would be there, along with Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Junk. Not to mention Karen would be going as well as Whitey. But most importantly she had been informed a week prior that her parents were going to be dropping in as well for the party. She hadn't seen them since Christmas and she really missed them. Speaking on the phone just wasn't the same as actually getting to see them in person.

"Mama?" a small voice spoke from the doorway.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, up from your nap already?" Haley walked towards her son and scooped him up. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a dream that Chester could talk." Jamie told his mother.

"I'm sure that was an exciting dream." Haley said as she walked them towards the kitchen. "Do you want a snack? Are you feeling hungry, buddy?"

"A little. Where's daddy?"

"Daddy went to the store to get some stuff we need for our trip." Haley started to cut up an apple and placed the slices on a plate. She then took some peanut butter and placed a dollop next to the apple slices.

"Eat up." Haley's cell suddenly rang and she smiled seeing her mother's name on the caller ID. "Hey mom, I thought I told you last night that I would call you once we got to Tree Hill."

"_Haley, this isn't mom."_ A somber voice replied.

"Vivian? Hey. What's going on? You don't sound too well. Everything okay?"

"_No Haley Bob it's not." _Vivian sighed heavily.

"Viv, you're scaring me. Where's mom?"

"_Haley, Dad had a heart attack this morning."_ Haley staggered for a moment before taking a seat at the table.

"He's going to be okay, right? Please tell me he's going to be okay." She pleaded.

"_We called an ambulance and they got him to the hospital as quickly as they could. The doctors did everything they could."_

"No." Haley said in a whisper before covering her mouth. The tears collected in the corner of her eyes.

"_Dad's gone, Haley Bob."_ Vivian softly cried as she spoke the words to her baby sister.

Haley froze as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Mama?" Jamie watched as his mother began to cry.

"How can this be? I talked to him early yesterday. He was fine. What happened?" Haley cried.

"_We don't know. He was okay during breakfast, a little winded but okay. Then as mom and I were getting the dishes cleaned, we heard him fall. We found him in the living room clutching his chest. It all happened so fast." _Vivian explained as best she could while trying not to break down herself.

"I can't believe this." Haley dropped her head in her hand as she cried.

The front suddenly opened to the apartment and Nathan entered the home carrying a few bags. "Hales, I think I got everything you asked for." He said as he put them down.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled for his father. "Mama is sad!"

"What was that Jimmy Jam?" Nathan asked his son as he entered the small kitchen and finally noticed his wife. "Hales?"

Haley looked up and let out a loud sob. "Nathan…"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Unable to say anything Haley handed her phone over to Nathan and stepped out of the room.

"Hello? Who is this?" Nathan frantically asked.

"_Nathan?"_

"Yeah, it's Nathan." Nathan responded, "Vivian? What's going on? I get home and Haley's in tears."

"_Nathan, umm, our dad suffered a heart attack this morning. He passed away."_

"Oh my god." Nathan listened intently as Vivian explained the situation. He got all the information he needed and hung up the phone.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh and stared down the hall where Haley went towards their bedroom. He honestly had no idea how they were going to handle this. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Haley was going through. One of things he admired the most about Haley and her parents' was how close they were. Jimmy was a good man, a good husband and an even greater father. Haley needed to be with her family and he would make sure she would be with them as quickly as he could manage it.

"Hey buddy, how would you like to watch a movie right now?"

"Yay! Can I watch Cars?"

"Sure, bud." Nathan grabbed Jamie and settled him in the living room and put on the movie. "Okay, I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy has some stuff to take care of and see how mommy is doing. She got some bad news and now she feeling very sad."

"You're gonna make her happy again, right?"

"I don't know about that right now but I'm going to try to help her feel a little better. Just enjoy your movie and I'll be back later." Nathan left a kiss on his son's head and walked back to the kitchen. He grabbed his cell and started making some necessary phone calls, the first being to an airline. He knew Haley need to be with her family and with Vivian on board he planned on getting her there.

With some luck Nathan managed to get Haley on a flight to Augusta, Georgia, where Vivian currently resided, that night. He texted Vivian all the details so she could pick Haley up. Once he had that settled he called Lucas and his mom to inform them of the situation and make arrangements. He knew the James' would need a place to stay and the beach house was large enough to house most of them. With his dad in prison he was sure his mom would have no problem letting them stay. Understandably Lucas was very upset for Haley and for himself as well. He had known Jimmy since he was a kid due to his friendship with Haley and had grown close to the man. Deb was shocked and quickly agreed to let the James family use the beach house. She even offered up the spare room in their house.

Once everything was set Nathan walked towards his and Haley's bedroom. Nathan stood in front of their door and sighed briefly. He could hear the louds sobs of his wife through the door. Preparing himself he walked in the room gradually. Haley was sitting on their bed with her arms wrapped around her knees crying. Nathan walked to her and gently sat next to her on the bed.

"Baby, I am so sorry." He softly spoke. Haley looked up at him and leaned into him and continued to cry into his chest. She held onto him for dear life.

"It's not fair." Haley whispered into his shirt as she sobbed. "It's not fair. He was okay. We talked to him yesterday. He was fine."

"I know." Nathan rubbed her back softly.

"He was excited about seeing us in a few weeks. He was anxious about playing the magician for Jamie. It's just not fair. He was still so young. How could this have happened?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Hales. I wish I had the words to make this better."

"And my mom? What is she going to do? I've never seen one without the other. She must be a wreck right now." Haley lifted her head and wiped tears away. "I have to be with her."

"I know. I talked with Vivian and they're organizing a trip back to Tree Hill, but that could take up to a couple days. Until then, I got you booked on a flight to Augusta tonight. Vivian's going to pick you up. You should be with your mom and sister right now." Haley hugged Nathan tighter.

"Thank you."

"She was able to talk to Quinn, Taylor and your brothers. They'll meet up with you guys in Tree Hill. My mom is okay with them staying at the beach house and of course we still have that spare room in the house."

"What about you and Jamie?"

"Lucas is in New York. He's going to get a flight here and he's going to make the drive to Tree Hill with me and Jamie. Don't worry about us. We'll be there to meet you at the airport when you guys to Tree Hill." Nathan hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to worry about anything. Just focus on your mom and the rest of your family. I'm always here for you, Haley. I will everything in my power to help you through this."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you right now." Taking a deep, shaky breath Haley moved away from Nathan and began to stand. "I need to get my things together. I have my bags packed but spread out. I need to make sure everything I need is in one bag."

"Okay. I'm going to check on Jamie while you do that. We should head out in 2 hours. I'll make us something to eat." Nathan got up and began to walk out.

"Nathan." Haley called to him.

"Yeah?" Nathan answered as he turned to her. Haley wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I needed to tell you that."

"I love you too, Hales."

"My dad always told me you should tell those you love that you love them every chance you get. That's why he would tell us 'I love you' at the beginning and end of every call." Haley began to cry harder.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. Your dad was a smart man." Nathan held her close, "I love you, baby. We'll get through this together." Haley nodded.

Nathan gave her another kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to check on Jamie and then to make something quick to eat. He really wished there was more he could for Haley. Even for Lydia and the rest of the James family. Nathan stopped just by the entrance to their kitchen and rested his head against the wall. Not able to fight it anymore he let tears slip down his cheeks and he choked back a sob. He cried not only for Haley and her family but for himself as well. He was really going to miss Jimmy.

From the moment he met the Jimmy Nathan couldn't help but admire him. He hoped he could be half as amazing a father to Jamie as Jimmy was to his kids. Jimmy truly became an important father figure for Nathan and knowing he was no longer going to be around hurt. But he knew he wouldn't hurt as much as Haley and he vowed to be her source of strength. Anything he had to do he would. Jimmy would appreciate that. Wiping away his tears Nathan took a deep breath and went to Jamie. He knew he and Haley would have to explain it to him at some point soon that his grandpa was gone but he didn't want to worry Haley with that now. The time would come. For now he would get his wife to the airport and provide all the support she needed. The rest they could worry about later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I purposely only wanted to focus on Haley getting the news and Nathan just being there for her. I didn't feel like I needed to get too detailed. I did use some of my real life experience for Haley's reaction. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.<strong> _

_**Anyway, I really could use some more suggestions so please let me know. I created a new twitter solely focused on my OTH love and specifically for my stories. So feel free to follow and bug me on there. ;) Link is in my profile.**_


	10. An Old Friend

_**So, I had been wanting to write something with Tim in it. It was a welcome surprise when Tim showed up in 5x09 in the Library with the girls. I was so happy to see Tim again. It always bothered me that he was suddenly gone and we only got one line about where he went, a special school basically. I found that hard to believe. He made it to Senior year and that's when they realized he needed to attend a special private school? Come on. He was Nathan's best friend. He should have gotten a better send off. And let's not start with the fact that once he was gone it was like he never existed. So yes seeing him in season 5 was nice. What I wish more than anything that we could have gotten was seeing him reconnect with Nathan. What would Nathan's reaction be if he found out Tim named his son Nathan? Which shows how important Nathan still was to Tim. We don't know if Haley ever told him.**_

_**Anyway I could keep going but I don't want to bore you. Here is my take of what I wish we could have gotten. Hopefully it's decent enough. And again the timeline would be wonky so I set where, were it to happen, it would make the most sense to me. Please read and review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> **An Old Friend**

**Season: Season 5****.**

**Episode: Sometime after _What Do You Go Home To?_****  
><strong>

**Summary: Nathan and Haley reconnect and old friend.**

It had been a few weeks since Haley had welcomed Nathan back into their room. Everything seemed to be going well for the recently reunited couple. They continued to see their marriage counselor once a week and appeared to be making really good progress with repairing the cracks in their marriage. Slowly the two were easing back into the old routines of married life they were rebuilding before everything with Carrie occurred. Nathan for his part never felt happier and more relieved. Haley felt more appreciative and protective. They both knew there was still a lot of work to be done and welcomed it. If there was any lesson they learned with everything they went through in the last few weeks, it was that nothing was more important than their family and they would do anything to keep it together.

Nathan sat in the living room watching an old episode of some 90s comedy he came across while Haley sat sorting through their mail. Jamie was happily playing in his room leaving his parents alone. As she scanned through all sorts of bills and various pieces of junk mail, Haley's phone beeped and vibrated signaling a new message. Picking up the phone and looking at the screen Haley smiled surprisingly at the text she received.

"Oh wow." Haley softly spoke as she read the message.

"What?" Nathan asked as he looked away from the TV.

"Nothing. Just a message from someone we haven't seen in a long time." Haley answered her husband as she typed a response to the text.

"Oh. Anyone I know?"

"Actually, yes." Haley said putting down her phone and the mail on her lap onto the coffee table. "Do you remember when I told you about getting locked in the library with Brooke, Peyton, Mia, and Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, with everything that happened I never got to tell you the most interesting part." Haley turned to face Nathan, "In the ensuing chaos of trying to figure out how we would get out, Peyton came up with the brilliant idea of ordering a pizza online and having it delivered to the Library. Well, guess who our delivery guy was?"

"Hales, I'm not gonna guess."

"Fine. It was Tim!"

"Tim?" Nathan asked surprised. "Tim also known as Dim? Formerly my best friend Tim?"

"Yep. We were all surprised to see him."

"Wow. How's he doing?"

"He is still the same Tim. Though I did sense a bit more maturity towards the end of the night." Haley said thoughtfully. "He has a son. I'm sure you can guess his name."

Nathan stared at his wife for a moment and then it hit him, "No. Tell me it's not what I think it is. Please don't tell me he did that."

"Yep. He will always have a Nathan in his life." Haley chuckled.

"Oh god why?" Nathan grimaced and shook his head.

"Oh stop. I think it's cute. It just shows how important his friendship with you was despite you two losing touch."

"I guess."

"He actually prolonged us being trapped in the Library."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew how we could get out but held off on that info just to hang out with us because he missed us and in his words: 'Nobody keeps in touch anymore.' Which I have to say he was sort of right."

"Yeah. We didn't really do our best to keep in touch once he switched schools."

"No we didn't. So I got his number and gave him mine. I told him to contact me and we could set up a play date for his son and Jamie."

"Don't you think that will be a bit weird?"

"No, not really. Come one, the two of you were best friends. At one time you did everything together. Don't you kind of owe it to yourselves to reconnect?"

"I mean I guess it would be interesting. But I'm just thinking of the awkwardness. I'm sure he thinks I just totally dropped him as my best friend."

"Babe, if he did I doubt he would have named his son after you. Trust me. There are no ill feelings on his part according to him. He told me he understood that you two were on different paths and once he went to his new school he expected things would be changing."

"I guess you have a point. It still doesn't make it any better. You know I remember him telling me that we weren't really hanging out much and how were drifting apart that night Felix had Dare Night. I didn't really give it much thought back then but he was right. Seems like he saw it long before I could."

"But you did try to hang out more afterwards. You tried."

"It wasn't enough. We drifted apart anyway."

"Nathan, it happens. Our senior year was a crazy mess of chaos. You had so much going on. Us trying to fix our relationship for one thing."

"Yeah. Still, I could have been a better friend. You know, no matter how I was with him he always had my back. I never really realized what a great friend he actually was despite the dumb things he would say and do."

"He was. And now you have the chance to reconnect with him." Haley looked at him hopefully.

"Well I guess it could be fun. Since he has a son can I assume he got married?"

"Yeah, that's where it might get a little hairy. Turns out Bevin is the mother of his son."

"Bevin? Wow, this just gets better and better."

"Yeah, so we may want to avoid bringing this up in front of Skills. You know, Bevin still being a sore subject for him and all."

"Yeah, no kidding." Nathan scoffed, "So, what was his message about?"

"Oh, he wanted to know if maybe we'd like to meet up at the park with Jamie on Saturday. He takes his son there every Saturday afternoon and thought it would be nice for us to have the boys play together. I replied that I'd check with you first. So what do you think?"

"I think we should go. It can't hurt to go. It'll be good to catch up."

"Great! I'll text him back." Haley grabbed her phone and began to type out a message to Tim.

"I'm not going to lie it's going to be weird being around his kid having the same name and all."

"I know, but we'll deal with." Haley put her phone down and snuggled closer to Nathan. "Well, you'll deal with it. It doesn't really affect me much."

"You're so supportive." Nathan said sarcastically.

"That I am." Haley smiled back at him, "And I know you were trying to be sarcastic."

"So, is Bevin going to be there too?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention her."

"It's weird. I never thought of those two together and now that I am it makes perfect sense."

"I know what you mean."

"Momma!" Jamie yelled as he entered the living room. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, baby. I'll make you something. What are you craving?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Sure." Haley stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "What about you Nathan? Want a sandwich?"

"I could go for one." Nathan grabbed Jamie and started to tickle him.

Jamie's laughter rang loudly as his father attacked him mercilessly with tickles. Haley grabbed everything she needed to make the sandwiches and watched as her two favorite boys played. Haley smiled widely. Everything seemed to be back on track and as it should be.

Saturday quickly came and the family of three were on their way to meet Tim and his son at the park. Nathan drove in companionable silence as Haley and Jamie chatted.

"Momma, who are we going to see at the park?" Jamie asked.

"Well, we're going to see an old friend of mommy and daddy's. He is bringing his son along for the two of you to play." Haley answered.

"What's your friend's name?"

"His name is Tim."

"And what's his son's name?"

"Nathan."

"Nuh uh, that's daddy's name." Nathan chuckled at his son's response. Haley couldn't help but giggle herself.

"I know sweetie, but that's also the name of Tim's son. He named him after your daddy."

"But why?"

"Well, Tim and your dad used to be best friends and they did everything together. I think this was Tim's way of honoring his friendship with your dad and remembering the good times."

"That's funny. How come you're not best friends anymore daddy?"

"Well, buddy Tim went to a different school and we didn't see each other much anymore. Then we moved away and lost touch. But thanks to your mom we can meet up again."

"Okay." Jamie responded satisfied with his dad's answer. Haley and Nathan looked at each other and just laughed.

It wasn't long until Nathan was parked in the lot by the park. It was a warm and bright day. Perfect for a day spent outside. The park was filled with children joyously laughing and playing as their parents watched off to the side. Haley got out of their car and began to unbuckle Jamie. Once out of the car Haley looked around hoping to spot Tim. After a couple minutes of looking, she finally noticed him sitting by the sand box.

"He's over by the sand box." Haley pointed him out to Nathan. Nathan picked Jamie up and along with Haley walked towards Tim.

"Tim!" Haley shouted once they were close enough to him. Tim looked up and grinned widely at the little family.

"Hey!" Tim greeted them excitedly. "Nate! Man, it's been too long."

Tim stood up and held out his hand to shake Nathan's who kindly offered his.

"Hey man. It really has been a long time."

"So this is my son," Tim bent down to pick up his son. "His name is Nathan too."

"So I heard." Nathan said sending a quick glance to Haley.

"This is our son Jamie." Haley cut in introducing Jamie.

"Hey little man." Tim greeted Jamie.

"Daddy, can I play now?" Jamie tugged on Nathan's collar.

"Sure, buddy."

"Yeah, I brought a lot of Nathan's toys for the sandbox for you guys to play with." Tim said as he put his son down who went back to play in the sandbox.

Nathan placed Jamie on the ground and allowed him to follow Tim's son. The three adults watched as the two young boys awkwardly began to play.

"Who would've thought that one day our kids would be playing together huh Nate? Especially this young."

"Yeah, it's a little weird. But life is full of surprises."

"So, I heard about your accident. I wanted to call but I figured it had been too long." Tim scratched his neck uneasily, "Anyway, I'm sorry you went through that. Looks like you're doing great."

"Yeah, it wasn't the easiest of times for us. Let's just say I wasn't being very receptive to anyone." Nathan lightly squeezed Haley's hand, "Took me awhile to get over the anger and self-pity before even trying to get back on my feet literally."

"I can't begin to imagine. So have you tried playing again?"

"Not really there yet." Nathan responded quietly.

"Okay, cool."

"So what have you been up to, Tim?" Haley asked.

"Not much. Been working a lot and spending time with my boy."

"Well, he seems to be a great kid."

"He really is. When I first found out I was gonna be a dad, I didn't think I could do it, but since he was born I really surprised myself."

"I know what you mean. I was the same way. I was scared. I mean, you remember how my dad was." Tim nodded, "But lucky for me I had Haley here. I knew with her everything would be okay."

"Aww, thanks babe." Haley leaned up and kissed his cheek. "There was no doubt you would be a great dad. And Tim, just seeing the way you are with your son I can tell you are a great father as well."

"Thanks! I have to say Jamie does look like a great kid too."

"He really is."

"Momma, look!" Jamie shouted for his mother. He took a large bucket he had filled with sand and dumped it all over himself. Tim's son Nathan just laughed at Jamie's silliness.

"Jamie! Honey, don't do that! You're getting sand everywhere!" Haley shouted as she walked towards her son.

Tim and Nathan stood on the sidelines and laughed as they watched.

"Okay don't give me crap for saying this but Jamie kind of looks like a little version of Lucas."

"Ugh," Nathan groaned, "Believe me we've heard that plenty. Lucas especially likes to mess around and remind me of that."

"Kind of funny." Tim chuckled.

"Laugh it up," Nathan shook his head and even laughed a little himself. "He's my kid, no doubt."

For the rest of the afternoon the old friends sat down at a bench and caught up on the old times and their current lives. Their young sons seemed to be getting along quite well. At first what Nathan thought would be an awkward encounter turned out to be surprisingly easygoing. There were no grudges on Tim's part. He genuinely seemed interested in all that Nathan had been through and Nathan was genuinely interested as well in all that Tim had gone through. Nathan and Haley learned about how Tim and Bevin ended up together with a son. They felt a bit odd knowing the history with Skills.

Overall it was nice getting to hang out and catch up. Despite losing touch for so long it was really great getting to reconnect. Before leaving the park they promised to keep in touch. They said their final goodbyes and parted ways. Once in the car Nathan took Haley's hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. He was grateful that she suggested he reconnect with his former best friend.

It turned out to be a positive experience. And if he was being honest with himself, he missed Tim. Despite his goofiness and the dumb things he would say, he was a good friend. While he was still as goofy as ever Nathan could see a change in him. He appeared to be more responsible and he was a pretty great Dad from what Nathan could see. It still irked him a bit that he named him Nathan but was also a bit flattering. No matter what goes on in their lives Nathan hoped they wouldn't lose touch again.


End file.
